Memorias de un Guarda Gris
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Esta es la historia de la Guarda Gris Tyren Mahariel, no sólo de los grandes momentos de su aventura junto a sus compañeros, sino de aquellas partes que no se cuentan en las canciones sobre "El Héroe de Ferelden" y su lucha contra la Ruina.
1. Prólogo

**Nota Previa:** Este fanfic pretende seguir los pasos de uno de los personajes con los que actualmente estoy rejugando el juego, una elfa dalashana; no voy a reproducir aquí las escenas del juego ni los diálogos que todos los que hemos jugado conocemos ya, sino que me idea es "rellenar los huecos" de la historia, esas partes que no son contadas y que quedan a la imaginación de cada uno, aunque habrá mención, obviamente, a dichos eventos. Habrá aventura, acción, algo de angustia y drama y romance ;), en el caso de esta historia y para que queden advertidos aquellos a los que no les pueda gustar, la trama romántica seguida es la de FMahariel/Leliana (así que si no os gusta el chicaxchica, ya sabéis donde está la salida).

La idea también es mantenerme lo más fiel posible al guión del juego, pero seguramente haré algunos pequeños cambios y añadidos para encajar mejor la historia y que la narración resulte más entretenida.

_Dragon Age: Origins_ así como sus DLC´s pertenecen a Bioware.

* * *

**~MEMORIAS DE UN GUARDA GRIS~**

**PRÓLOGO**

**

* * *

**

_No te engrandezcas con la riqueza_

_Ni te apoques con la pobreza_

_Que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan_

_Ver que mañana otro día será_

_Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré_

_Las nubes serán tu colchón_

_Que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen_

_De acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don_

_

* * *

_

El llanto del recién nacido llenó el aire y se pudo oír más allá de las paredes del aravel, hablaba de unos pulmones fuertes, de una criatura sana que llegaba al mundo desafiante.

—Es una niña —dijo la Guardiana del clan que había hecho las veces de comadrona.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó una agotada y sudorosa madre, mientras trataba de seguir los movimientos de la otra mujer, que tras cortar el cordón, estaba limpiando al bebé.

—Perfectamente —sonrió la mujer, volviendo junto a ella y poniendo en sus brazos a la pequeña—. Aquí está.

La joven madre miró a su hija por primera vez, tan pequeña y frágil, tan indefensa, pero tan hermosa a la vez, por un momento, mientras recorría el pequeño cuerpecito, se olvidó del dolor que atenazaba su corazón.

—Hola, pequeña —susurró acariciando con delicadeza la suave pelusilla castaña que cubría la cabecita—, bienvenida al mundo.

Hacía un rato que el llanto agudo había cesado y ahora la recién nacida parecía reposar contenta y tranquila en los brazos de su madre, cuyas lágrimas de felicidad y pena mezcladas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Tiene el pelo de su padre —sollozó—, le habría gustado tanto poder conocerte, mi pequeña —depositó un ligero beso en la diminuta frente.

—¿Has pensado cómo vas a llamarla? —Le preguntó la Guardiana.

La nueva madre miró a su hija durante unos momentos, recuerdos felices y amargos acudieron a su mente, memorias del hombre que era el padre de aquella criatura, al que había amado con todo lo que tenía y que ya nunca más estaría a su lado, que no había podido ver el fruto del amor de ambos; le recordó el día en que le dijo que estaba embarazada, la expresión sorprendida de su cara, que luego se transformó en una de pura dicha, iban a ser padres, había casi gritado loco de contento mientras la estrechaba fuerte entre sus brazos. Aquel había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida.

—Tyren —dijo en un hilo de voz, casi un suspiro—, ese es el nombre que su padre quería ponerle.

La Guardiana sonrió pensando que tal vez aquella criatura lograría llevarse lejos del corazón de su madre la profunda pena que albergaba desde la muerte de su compañero, esperaba y rogaba a los Creadores que fuera así.

—Bienvenida al clan, Tyren Mahariel —dijo con solemnidad la Guardiana—, que los Creadores guarden tu camino y crezcas con el orgullo de los Elfos Verdaderos, aquellos que siguen los pasos de nuestros antepasados, que nunca más volverán a doblegarse.

**oOoOoOo**

—No… no puedes marcharte, ¿qué será de tu hija?

—Estará bien, sé que todo el clan cuidará de ella, que tú cuidarás de ella, Ashalle.

—Pero ella te necesita a ti —insistió su amiga.

—No —sacudió la cabeza la mujer y miró a la pequeña que dormía en su canasto, habían pasado tres meses desde el nacimiento—. Lo que necesita es gente que no esté sumida en los recuerdos del pasado, en la pena y el dolor.

—Si te quedas, estoy segura de que ella logrará devolverte la alegría.

—Sé que no podrá, como sé que si me quedo a su lado sólo amargaré su infancia, no soy la madre que ella necesita… Mi corazón murió el día en que murió su padre… No podré darle el amor y el cariño que merece y cada vez que la miré me recordará al hombre que perdí, sé que será su viva imagen, su pelo, sus ojos, sus facciones… Simplemente no puedo, Ashalle, ya no siento deseos de vivir, ni siquiera por esta pequeña. No quiero hacerle daño.

Ashalle trató de encontrar palabras que detuvieran a su amiga, pero sabía que no había nada capaz de hacerlo, que ella había tomado su decisión mucho antes de que su hija naciera.

—Cuidaré de ella, te juro que lo haré —dijo finalmente, eso era lo único que podía hacer, por mucho que le doliera.

—Gracias —sonrió tristemente la mujer mientras tomaba en brazos una última vez a la pequeña.

La niña abrió sus ojitos, del gris habían ido tornándose a un precioso azul verdoso, y miró a su madre un momento para volver a cerrarlos.

—Adiós, Tyren, te deseo una buena vida, que crezcas fuerte y feliz, que te conviertas en una gran cazadora y algún día puedas llevar mi arco. Llegará el día, cuando seas mayor, en que te contarán la historia de tu padre y mía y ojalá no nos odies y puedas pensar en nosotros con amor, porque nosotros siempre te quisimos y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. Adiós mi pequeña.

Dejó al bebé en los brazos de Ashalle y tras besar su frente una última vez, cogió las pocas cosas que llevaría consigo, se despidió de su amiga y abandonó el aravel y el campamento en aquel gris y triste atardecer invernal en el Bosque de Brecilian; nadie trató de detenerla, ni siquiera la Guardiana, y se fue perdiéndose en la floresta como una sombra más, deseando desde los más profundo de su corazón que la vida y el destino que aguardaban a su pequeña Tyren fueran más brillantes, fáciles y felices que los suyos.

**oOoOoOo**

—Así que unas ruinas, ¿eh? —comentó Tamlen mientras ambos observaban a los tres humanos correr tan rápido como podían huyendo de ellos—. Deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo, puede que encontremos algo interesante.

—O de valor —sonrió Tyren, tras asustar a aquellos humanos se sentía de un muy buen humor y si resultaba que en esas ruinas de las que habían hablado encontraban algo valioso o útil para el clan, mejor que mejor, Tamlen y ella se ganarían unas cuantas felicitaciones y podrían presumir un poco delante de Merill y Fenarel.

—Así que ¿vamos?

—Vamos, lethallin.

Los dos jóvenes elfos se introdujeron más en el corazón del bosque, ansiosos por demostrar su utilidad al clan, no sólo como cazadores y guerreros. Y penetraron en aquellas ruinas sellando así el destino de ambos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Las dos estrofas del principio pertenecen a la canción "Duerme… (canción de cuna)", de Mago de Öz (del CD _Finisterra_).

En cuanto a los términos en élfico, como aravel y lethallin, están extraídos del propio juego. Así como la historia de los padres del Guarda Gris de origen Elfo Dalashano.


	2. Primeros Pasos

**I**

**PRIMEROS PASOS**

**

* * *

**

_I know anything about the life_

_All the wisdom is hidden deep in the heart_

_I am scared of the upcoming days_

_I don't know where, I don't know where I'm going, but I'm on my way_

_

* * *

_

Había caminado sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, porque sabía que si lo hacía, aunque sólo fuese un instante, perdería la poca resolución que había logrado juntar para abandonar a su clan, sus amigos, su familia, el único mundo que conocía, todo cuanto tenía. Durante todo el día no había cruzado ni una sola palabra con el Guarda Gris, avanzando unos pasos por detrás de él, clavando en su espalda una dura mirada, que esperaba hubiese sentido. No se detuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche, quizá el hombre temía que si acampaban demasiado cerca de su clan, aprovechase la oscuridad para volver con ellos.

—Tyren, ¿quieres…?

—Tengo mi propia comida, no me hace falta nada tuyo —espetó la joven elfa sentándose al otro lado de la pequeña hoguera que el Guarda Gris había encendido.

—Muy bien, veo que sigues enfadada.

Tyren simplemente le echó una mirada cortante y decidió ignorarle; claro que seguía enfadada, por culpa de aquel shemlen había tenido que abandonar a su gente, obligada al exilio sin ni siquiera saber si algún día volvería a verlos. Ella no quería marcharse, pero la habían obligado, la propia Guardiana de su clan le había instado a marcharse con el Guarda Gris y unirse a su orden, diciéndole que era por su bien y que sería la única forma de curar la enfermedad que ahora corría por sus venas, la misma que seguramente había acabado con Tamlen.

Al recordar a su amigo, sintió una punzada en el pecho, seguía sin perdonarse el haberlo dejado atrás, el no haber buscado más, por lo menos haber encontrado su cuerpo, pero de nuevo el Guarda Gris había dicho en que era inútil y que nada podían hacer ya. Tendría que haber insistido más en su búsqueda…, no, se dijo, tendría que haber impedido que Tamlen tocase aquel maldito espejo, si no se hubiesen dejado llevar por la curiosidad y hubieran sido más prudentes, nada de todo aquello habría pasado, no habría tenido que abandonar al clan y su mejor amigo seguiría vivo.

—Yo haré la primera guardia —comentó el Guarda Gris sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Tyren no dijo nada, sencillamente cogió sus mantas y se echó sobre la hierba, a unos metros del fuego pero no muy lejos, no era estúpida y por muy enfadada que estuviese, era muy consciente de que más de aquellos Engendros Tenebrosos podrían rondar por el bosque.

Tumbada boca arriba, Tyren observaba la oscuridad sobre ella, el sueño negándose a llegar, era su primera noche fuera del campamento del clan y ya los echaba de menos; Ashalle y su maternal costumbre de pasarse por su aravel para ver que estaba bien antes de irse a dormir, las historias junto al fuego de Paivel, las partidas de tabas con Feranel, Merill, Tamlen y otros amigos, las escapadas de madrugada a alguno de los claros para ver las estrellas, unas veces sola, otras acompañada… Eran sus días felices, sus días como cazadora adulta, y habían tocado a su fin sin que apenas se diera cuenta. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos y ya no pudo retenerlas, quedos sollozos escaparon de sus labios, lloraba por todo lo que había perdido, lloraba por Tamlen y lloraba por el incierto destino que le aguardaba lejos de los suyos. Si el Guarda Gris oyó su llanto, no dio señal de ello ni hizo comentario alguno en los días que siguieron.

Durante el viaje a Ostagar, Tyren y el Guarda Gris hablaron poco o quizá sea mejor decir que intercambiaron pocas palabras, porque Duncan si hablaba, informándola sobre los Engendros Tenebrosos y lo que iban a encontrarse en la antigua fortaleza; todo parecía apuntar a que las tierras de Ferelden se encontraban ante una nueva Ruina y que el primer golpe caería en la frontera con la Espesura Korcari, donde el ejército del rey se había acantonado esperando poder detenerla antes de que empezara. Allí era a dónde iban, a reunirse con el resto de Guardas Grises y las fuerzas del reino; allí, le dijo Duncan a Tyren, terminaría su camino para convertirse en un miembro de la orden, aunque se había mostrado bastante críptico en cuanto a cómo sería aquel último paso.

Sin embargo, para Tyren, Ostagar representaba el punto de ruptura definitivo con su vida en el clan, estaría en un lugar lleno de humanos y desconocidos, involucrada en una guerra que todavía no sentía como suya, por mucho que Duncan hubiese insistido en que la Ruina era algo que afectaba a todas las razas de Ferelden por igual, enanos, humanos, elfos…, nadie estaría a salvo de los Engendros Tenebrosos si conseguían superar aquella primera línea de defensa. La Guardiana le había dicho que convertirse en Guarda Gris era un honor, algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, pero para Tyren era una dolorosa obligación, un deber que no había pedido, que le había sido impuesto; todavía podía recordar como Duncan había tenido que hacer uso del Derecho de Llamamiento para obligarla a irse con él, incluso había dicho que se la llevaría a Ostagar aunque fuese pataleando todo el camino hasta allí. Bueno, no había pataleado, pero su hosco silencio había logrado desesperar un poco al estoico Guarda.

—Ostagar, al fin —dijo Duncan unos pasos por delante de ella.

Tyren miró al frente, a la enorme fortaleza que se alzaba sobre el paso y el desfiladero, y muy a su pesar se sintió insignificante ante aquella pétrea construcción levantada por un antiguo imperio en el remoto pasado. En aquel lugar, pensó mientras una mezcla de sentimientos se agitaba en su interior, su vida cambiaría para siempre y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

**oOoOoOo**

Ostagar había sido una locura, recordó Tyren mientras acariciaba con mirada ausente la cabeza de _Sombra_, estaba sentada sobre un tronco caído en un extremo del campamento, con el mabari tumbado a sus pies; primero el Ritual de Unión de los Guardas Grises, al que sólo ella había sobrevivido y luego la batalla, la traición y la muerte de Duncan y sus camaradas; Alistair y ella habían tenido suerte de que Flemeth los rescatase justo cuando un grupo de Engendros Tenebrosos estaba a punto de acabar con ellos, aunque el templario no dejara de quejarse de que como _pago_ por su ayuda, la Bruja de la Espesura les hubiese endosado a Morrigan. Y la situación no parecía ir a mejor para la joven elfa; tras pasar por Lothering, su grupo había crecido al unirse a ellos un quinari y otra humana más. Sí, pensó con ironía Tyren, las cosas no hacían más que mejorar y por si fuera poco, aquel cabeza hueca de Alistair había decidido que era mejor que ella tomase las decisiones, no se suponía que era él el miembro más veterano, entonces ¿por qué, por los Creadores, tenía ella que ser su líder? Desde que Tamlen y ella descubrieron aquel espejo su vida y su destino parecían haber dejado de estar en sus manos y ser otros los que decidían qué debía hacer y quién debía ser. Exhaló un largo suspiro de frustración.

—La cena por tus pensamientos —dijo una voz con marcado acento a su lado.

Tyren levantó la vista para encontrarse con la juglar, Leliana le sonreía amistosa y llevaba en sus manos un par de escudillas humeantes.

—Si la ha hecho Alistair, creo que puedo vivir sin ella —comentó con media sonrisa; la verdad es que la cocina del rubio era casi incomestible, por lo menos para ella, quizá el resto de humanos estaba más acostumbrado a aquellos platos.

—Estás de suerte, hoy es el turno de Morrigan —señaló Leliana tendiéndole la escudilla—. ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

Tyren cogió el recipiente de madera y negó con un gesto, no es que hubiese hablado mucho con la juglar, apenas una pequeña conversación la primera noche después de abandonar Lothering sobre aquello de que había tenido una visión y el por qué de querer unirse a ellos. Tampoco es que hubiese hablado mucho más con el resto, aún se sentía fuera de lugar entre ellos; a los humanos no podía evitar mirarlos con cierto desdén, la historia que Ashalle le había contado sobre la muerte de sus padres aún estaba fresca en su memoria y sus escasos encuentros con otros humanos no mejoraban su impresión sobre ellos; y el qunari le resultaba demasiado extraño cómo para poder juzgarlo todavía, además, él también se mantenía algo apartado de ellos. Pero si iba a tener que viajar y luchar a su lado, quizá debería hacerse a la idea de ir conociéndolos algo mejor.

—Bueno, te he dado la cena, pero aún no me has dicho en qué estabas pensando —comentó Leliana medio en broma a su lado.

—Ah… —Tyren vaciló mientras removía el estofado de aspecto sospechoso, cuando cocinaba Morrigan era mejor no preguntar qué había echado a la cazuela, pero al menos sabía bien.

No podía decirle que lo que pensaba hacía unos minutos era en la frustración que sentía por verse en aquella situación lejos de su gente, rodeada de humanos y con un peso demasiado grande sobre sus hombros. Bueno, en realidad sí podía, ofender o no a los humanos nunca había sido un problema que tomase en consideración, pero tampoco era cuestión de empezar a crear discordia entre ellos cuando todavía les quedaba un largo camino que recorrer por delante. Además, de momento, no tenía nada contra aquellos tres humanos en concreto, aparte del hecho de que fueran humanos. Sonrió de medio lado divertida ante el pensamiento.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —inquirió la juglar.

—Nada —sacudió la cabeza y entre bocado y bocado, le explicó que había estado pensando qué dirección tomar al día siguiente.

En realidad, le había dado algunas vueltas en la cabeza mientras montaban el campamento para pasar la noche; Alistair y Morrigan habían expresado sus opiniones al llegar a Lothering, el ex templario le había dicho cuáles eran sus opciones y su preferencia, aunque había dejado la decisión final en sus manos.

—Iremos a La Torre, a pedir la ayuda del Círculo.

—Oh…, creí que antes iríamos a Risco Rojo, Alistair parece bastante preocupado por lo que pueda estar ocurriendo allí y…

—Alistair ha decidido que sea yo quien tome las decisiones —la cortó con algo de brusquedad; si querían que fuese su líder, que al menos no la cuestionaran.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó Leliana—, tienes razón. Es sólo que me resulta curiosa la decisión, teniendo en cuenta que ese Arl Emon podría ser un gran aliado contra Loghain.

Tyren suspiró, no tenía ganas de andar explicándose, pero si no lo hacía era más que probable que empezasen a pensar que sus decisiones carecían de lógica alguna.

—Los magos nos hacen falta para luchar contra la Ruina y… —vaciló, ahora que pensaba en ello mejor, seguramente a oídos de otros sonaba cobarde.

—¿Y? —la animó Leliana a seguir.

—Y no quiero ir a un lugar lleno de humanos como Risco Rojo todavía —dijo finalmente con la vista fija en su escudilla.

—No te gustamos mucho, ¿no? —apuntó Leliana al cabo de un corto silencio.

—No es que no me gustéis… Bueno, es verdad que en general los humanos no me gustáis mucho —volvió a sonreír de medio lado—. Pero no es sólo por eso —alzó el rostro y miró a la pelirroja a los ojos—. Hasta que Duncan me reclutó, siempre había vivido rodeada de mi gente y jamás había salido del bosque, para mí ir a una ciudad humana, por pequeña sea, me resulta… inquietante e incómodo. No es que os tenga miedo —apuntó rápidamente—, es sólo que necesito acostumbrarme antes a tanto humano a mi alrededor y creo que El Círculo es un buen lugar para comenzar.

—Creo que puedo entenderlo —asintió Leliana.

—No hace falta que lo entandáis, sólo que no cuestionéis todas y cada una de mis decisiones ya desde el principio. Yo no he pedido esto, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera quería abandonar a mi clan… —la voz se le apagó en aquel último comentario, la mirada de nuevo baja.

—Tyren… —sintió la mano de Leliana apretar su hombro en señal de apoyo—, siento que tengas que cargar con todo esto, pero no estás sola.

Miró de nuevo a Leliana y luego al resto de sus compañeros, rió secamente y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios.

—Te equivocas —dijo sacudiéndose la mano de su hombro y poniéndose en pie—, sí lo estoy, shemlen.

Y tras decir aquello, tomando su espadón, se perdió entre las sombras del bosque, seguida de _Sombra_, el único al que parecía aceptar sin reservas a su lado.

Leliana la vio marcharse y optó por dejarla en paz, era mejor no tentar la suerte, ni la paciencia de la elfa, aunque esperaba que no se alejase mucho del campamento, andar a solas por aquellos parajes no era muy seguro. La pelirroja cogió la escudilla que su líder había dejado en el suelo y volvió junto al fuego.

—Parece que no te ha ido muy bien, ¿eh? —dijo Morrigan divertida.

—¿Tyren se ha enfadado? —inquirió Alistair mirando en la dirección por la que la elfa se había ido.

—Puede que un poco —reconoció Leliana.

—¿Qué le has dicho, juglar? ¿No habrás tratado de convencerla sobre las bondades de la Capilla, no? —preguntó Morrigan con cierta rudeza.

—Por supuesto que no —se defendió Leliana—, además, Tyren ya me dejó claro que no cree en el Hacedor al poco de abandonar Lothering.

—Como si eso fuera a desanimarte para tratar de convencerla —dijo Morrigan mordaz.

Leliana tuvo que reconocer para sí que ciertamente eso no la había disuadido de intentarlo, pero la mirada fría de Tyren sí que lo había hecho, así que por el momento, la pelirroja había decidido no seguir con ello.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces por qué se ha ido así? —preguntó Alistair sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No estoy segura, quizá dije algo que la ha molestado. Y no parece encontrarse muy a gusto con todo esto.

—Hm, durante el poco tiempo que pasé con ella en Ostagar tampoco lo parecía —comentó Alistair—, cuando fuimos a la Espesura a buscar los documentos de los Guardas Grises apenas habló lo esencial con nosotros y en el campamento de la fortaleza fue lo mismo, se mantenía alejada. Le pregunté a Duncan, pero lo único que me dijo fue que unirse a la Orden no había sido una decisión enteramente tomada por ella. Creo que es posible que Duncan tuviera que usar el Derecho de Llamamiento para obligarla a ir con él.

—¿Y qué esperáis? Es una dalashana, ha pasado toda su vida con su clan, lejos de los humanos y sus problemas y de repente se ve rodeada de un montón de ellos en una guerra que aparentemente no tiene nada que ver con ella…

—La Ruina afecta a todos y todas las tierras —interrumpió Alistair a Morrigan.

—Ya lo sé —la bruja le dirigió una fría mirada—, por eso he dicho que "aparentemente" no tiene nada que ver con ella.

—Ah… oh, em… ¿lo siento?

Leliana trató de reprimir su sonrisa al ver al avergonzado ex templario.

—No vuelvas a interrumpirme cuando estoy hablando, idiota.

—¡Ey, no hay por qué insultar!

—No considero un insulto poner de manifiesto tu estupidez.

—Serás…

—Calma, calma —les pidió la juglar, por muy entretenido que fuera verles saltar el uno al cuello de la otra, era mejor mantener las cosas tranquilas por el momento, ya tenía suficiente con una elfa enfadada—. Estábamos hablando de Tyren aquí.

—En fin, como decía, no es extraño que prefiera estar a solas que con un puñado de humanos a los que apenas conoce. De hecho, si no hubiese sido mi turno de cocinar, yo tampoco estaría conversando con vosotros junto al fuego.

Y dicho aquello, Morrigan terminó su cena y se volvió a su tienda, en la parte más alejada del campamento.

—Al menos podría echar una mano para fregar los cacharros —dijo Alistair.

—Yo te ayudaré —se ofreció la juglar; el rubio la miró no muy convencido, pero asintió finalmente. Leliana no le dio mayor importancia a aquella vacilación, apenas hacía un par de días que se había unido al grupo, el qunari y ella no dejaban todavía de ser prácticamente unos desconocidos y la confianza era algo que se ganaba lentamente.

Habían acampado cerca de una pequeña corriente de agua y allí se dirigieron con la olla, las escudillas y las cucharas; durante un tiempo trabajaron en silencio, hasta que Leliana decidió preguntarle al ex templario de nuevo por su líder.

—¿Duncan no te contó nada más sobre Tyren?

—No, no era muy dado a hablar de los nuevos reclutas que iba trayendo, salvo lo esencial, dónde los había encontrado y sus capacidades y habilidades.

—Me pregunto qué vio en Tyren.

—Es una gran guerrera —dijo Alistair mientras restregaba el fondo de la olla— Argh, ¿qué demonios ha usado esa mujer para hacer la cena?, se ha pegado a base de bien.

—Pero habrá algo más, ¿no? Quiero decir, un Guarda Gris es algo más que un guerrero, por muy habilidoso que sea con el acero.

—Hmm… —el rubio paró un momento de frotar y puso una graciosa expresión reflexiva—, supongo que sí, pero la verdad, no tengo ni idea —sonrió algo azorado—, al menos yo no sé qué de especial pudo ver Duncan en mí. Jeje, estoy seguro de que Tyren también se lo pregunta… no parece que me tenga en mucha estima.

Leliana no pudo evitar palmear el hombro del hombre en un gesto de ánimo, Alistair parecía realmente dolido por la aparente indiferencia de la elfa hacia él.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que nos tenga mucha estima a ninguno de nosotros.

El Guarda asintió y volvió de nuevo su atención a la olla.

—La verdad, es la primera elfa dalashana que conozco… Tampoco es que haya tratado a muchos elfos antes —comentó Leliana.

—Para mí también, nunca había tratado con un elfo errante, Tyren es… diferente a cómo son los elfos que viven en las ciudades y, por el Hacedor, si sé lo que puede pasar por su cabeza.

—Ya, te entiendo. Esperemos que con el tiempo podamos comprenderla mejor, si va a guiarnos en esta guerra, será mejor que sea así.

—Sí e irse a pasear sola por el bosque sin duda ayuda a ello —dijo irónico Alistair.

—Bueno, sola sola no se ha ido, _Sombra_ está con ella.

—Oh, sí, el mabari, el único con el que parece llevarse bien.

—En fin, démosle algo de tiempo, ¿si?

Alistair asintió y la conversación murió ahí, como si ambos se sumiesen en sus propios pensamientos respecto a la elfa y la ardua empresa que tenían por delante.

Tyren no se había alejado mucho del campamento, de hecho había podido oír la conversación entre Leliana y Alistair desde el árbol junto al que estaba sentada; no le extrañaba que se hicieran preguntas sobre ella y su pasado, cómo había acabado entre las filas de los Guardas Grises y una parte de ella se alegraba de que Duncan no le hubiese contado nada al respecto al ex templario. Y por el momento ella tampoco tenía ganas de compartir su historia con ellos. Acarició la cabeza del mabari que reposaba sobre su muslo, el perro dejó escapar un suspiro contento.

—No tienen que ser mis amigos, sólo mis compañeros de armas hasta que toda esta locura acabe, ¿verdad?

_Sombra_ emitió un suave gañido como respuesta que puso una sonrisa en los labios de la elfa.

—Sí, sé que vamos a tener que luchar juntos y que la confianza es necesaria, pero… —dejó vagar la vista por el bosque envuelto en sombras— ellos no son mi gente, ni mi clan… No es fácil estar entre extraños.

_Sombra_ volvió a gañir, esta vez de forma más profunda, como si le estuviese diciendo que la entendía, él también se había quedado sólo entre extraños, aunque ahora, parecían decirle esos ojos oscuros, había encontrado su sitio junto a ella.

—Tú también me caes bien, chico —le dijo al mabari que ladró contento, su corta cola moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Era la verdad, desde que había ayudado a salvarle la vida le había cogido cierto aprecio al can, aprecio que se vio aumentado cuando sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse después de la funesta batalla; era casi increíble, o así se lo había parecido a Alistair, que el perro hubiese sobrevivido a la masacre y a los días que siguieron después, más aun ser capaz de encontrarlos en el camino a Lothering. Tyren por su parte quiso pensar que la mano de los Creadores había tenido algo que ver en ello, quizá era su forma de compensarla por verse obligada a separarse de su clan.

Volvió al campamento rozando la media noche, todos se habían retirado a dormir a sus tiendas, salvo Alistair, que hacía el primer turno de guardia; el hombre la siguió con la mirada hasta que se tumbó sobre sus mantas, parecía querer decirle algo, pero no terminaba de decidirse. Tyren pensó en que tal vez lo que quería era hablar de lo que había ocurrido en Ostagar, de la muerte de Duncan y sus otros compañeros, quizás buscando algo de consuelo hablándolo con la única persona que había pasado por aquello; pero Tyren no había conocido tanto al veterano Guarda y a los demás ni siquiera los había visto una sola vez, así que difícilmente podía ser… De repente se dio cuenta de algo que hasta ahora había pasado por alto respecto de Alistair y la pena y el dolor que todavía arrastraba tras la muerte de sus camaradas; el ex templario, como ella, había perdido todo cuanto conocía de un solo golpe, en una noche todos aquellos a los que conocía, con los que había compartido sus días durante los últimos meses habían desaparecido de su vida, igual que el clan había desaparecido de la de Tyren.

La elfa miró al hombre, que había devuelto su atención a las llamas danzantes de la hoguera, durante unos minutos pensó en acercarse y hablar con él, ya en su momento le había dicho que más que llorar por la muerte de los suyos, lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse de nuevo en pie y vengarlos, hacer saber a Loghain que los Guardas Grises no estaban acabados, no todavía; entonces no le había dado las palabras de consuelo que él buscaba y no sabía se sería capaz de dárselas ahora. Suspiró mientras en su interior se desataba una lucha por seguir manteniendo las distancias con ellos o comenzar a verlos como algo más que simple compañeros de viaje.

Finalmente se levantó y se encaminó hacia la hoguera, pensando que si iba a empezar a tratar más con aquella gente, lo mejor era ir haciéndolo poco a poco, hablar con ellos a solas y no rodeada por todos.

—Parece una noche tranquila, ¿eh? —comentó para romper el hielo mientras se sentaba junto a Alistair.

El hombre la miró un tanto sorprendido de encontrarla allí hablándole, pero se rehizo pronto y asintió.

—Sí, nada de Engendros Tenebrosos saliendo del suelo o bandidos por las cercanías, seguro que nuestra temible presencia les mantiene alejados.

—Mm, dudo que un par de inexpertos Guardas Grises les asuste mucho —dijo Tyren.

—Em… era un chiste —explicó el ex templario disimulando una sonrisa.

—Ah… Tendrás que disculparme, supongo que no entiendo muy bien el humor de los shemlen.

—Nah, seguro que eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que mis chistes son muy malos… o eso solían decirme los otros Guardas.

El rostro del joven se ensombreció al recordar a sus camaradas caídos.

—Yo… —Tyren vaciló un segundo— entiendo cómo te sientes. Yo también he perdido todo cuanto tenía.

Alistair la miró inquisitivo, pero indeciso a preguntar o no, al final, tras unos minutos en silencio contemplando el fuego, Tyren comenzó a hablar de todo lo que la había llevado hasta allí; a despecho de sus pensamientos previos aquella noche, le contó al hombre cómo ella y Tamlen habían entrado en aquellas ruinas, cómo habían encontrado el espejo y su amigo lo había tocado, la luz cegadora, el dolor y el olvido. Le habló de su inútil intento por encontrar a Tamlen tras despertar de vuelta en el campamento, de cómo Duncan la había reclutado en contra de su voluntad y para salvarle la vida de la enfermedad que la estaba matando tras entrar en contacto con la corrupción de los Engendros Tenebrosos. Cómo había tenido que abandonar su clan sabiendo que tal vez nunca volvería a verlos. Le contó todo aquello mientras él escuchaba sin interrumpirla y Tyren pudo sentir, mientras sus palabras se derramaban, que de alguna forma el muro que le separaba del resto del grupo empezaba a disminuir.

—Yo… lo siento —dijo el ex templario—, no tenía ni idea de lo duro que ha debido de ser par ti todo esto.

Tyren sacudió la cabeza, aunque aceptó las palabras de Alistair, pues podía ver que eran sinceras.

—Al menos sigo con vida… Seguimos con vida.

—Sí… Esperemos seguir estándolo para poder hacer frente a esta Ruina, somos los únicos Guardas Grises de todo Ferelden… Sin presión, ¿eh?

Tyren sonrió, esta vez captando la ironía del comentario.

—Así que, ¿hacia dónde partiremos mañana?

—Al Círculo de Magos. Empezaremos por intentar reclutarlos a ellos.

Alistair asintió y no objetó nada al respecto, quisiese o no ir antes a Risco Rojo, por el momento parecía dispuesto a seguir su mando y acatar sus decisiones.

—Apuesto que a Morrigan le encantará ir allí —dijo Alistair divertido.

—Seguro —Tyren sonrió de medio lado—. Aunque creo que lo mejor será que no nos acompañe al interior de la Torre y así nos evitamos posibles problemas.

—Esa es una gran idea.

—Bueno, si quieres puedes ir a dormir, yo seguiré con la guardia —ofreció.

—Si no te importa, me quedaré un rato más. Cuatro pares de orejas mejor que dos —le guiñó un ojo.

Tyren asintió y pensó que para ser un humano, Alistair no era tan mala compañía. Alzó de nuevo la mirada al cielo, pensando en el largo camino que tenían por delante, una difícil tarea, unir un ejército en un reino que de dividía por momentos; en el espacio de unas pocas semanas su vida había cambiado por completo, y aunque todavía se sentía algo perdida y fuera de lugar y añoraba sobremanera a su clan, no podía hacer más que mirar hacia delante con decisión y seguir la senda que se abría a sus pies.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** La estrofa del comienzo corresponde a la canción "Destiny", del grupo Unsun (del CD _The End of Life_).

Un nuevo proyecto de fanfic, esta vez del videojuego _Dragon Age: Origins_, que se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos ^^. Llevaba ya un tiempo queriendo escribir una historia ambientada en el juego y la de Tyren es la que ha "ganado" sobre el otro par de personajes que tengo hechos, además, en español hay muy pocos fanfics del juego, así que aquí está mi pequeño granito de arena ;)

Espero que os guste a aquellos que la leáis y cualquier review que queráis dejar será bienvenida ^^.


	3. Empezar a creer

**II**

**EMPEZAR A CREER**

**

* * *

**

_Dónde está el valor_

_que te juzgue al fin_

_marcando la razón de tu destino._

_Cómo ver la luz_

_que ilumina al bien_

_guiándote en las sombras del camino._

_(…)_

_Quién vela hoy por ti_

_quién te puede ayudar a vivir._

_

* * *

_

Hacía una hora que la noche había caído sobre el campamento, con el otoño ya mediado el ambiente era lo suficientemente fresco como para que Leliana se sentara siempre no muy lejos del fuego de la hoguera; la pelirroja estaba exhausta como el resto de sus compañeros, aquella misma tarde habían abandonado la Torre del Círculo tras limpiarla de demonios y abominaciones y hacía poco más de una hora que habían levantado el campamento no muy lejos de la orilla del lago Calenhad, ya que la pequeña posada con aquel curioso nombre, "La Princesa Mimada", no tenía habitaciones para hospedarlos a todos y dado que la Torre no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos, habían decidido declinar la oferta del Primer Encantador de pasar allí la noche.

La verdad es que a Leliana no le importaba mucho pasar otra noche al raso, después de lo visto y vivido en la morada del Círculo, no se creía muy capaz de poder conciliar el sueño entre sus muros, pese a que todos los horrores habían sido expulsados de allí; todavía se le erizaba la piel al recordar los recientes eventos, las paredes y suelos encharcados de sangre, los cadáveres de magos, aprendices y templarios, las espeluznantes abominaciones y aquel mundo onírico más allá del Velo. La verdad es que no recordaba muy claramente lo que había ocurrido una vez había caído en la trampa del Demonio de la Pereza, el sueño la había llevado a la Capilla de Lothering y si Tyren no la hubiese encontrado y devuelto a la realidad seguramente allí seguiría mientras su cuerpo se agostaba en el mundo de los vivos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y decidió desechar aquellos pensamientos, por fortuna y gracias al Hacedor todo había terminado y los Guardas Grises contaban ahora con el apoyo del Círculo en su lucha contra la Ruina; era un buen motivo para estar contentos, aunque de los dos Guardas, sólo Alistair pareciera estarlo, Tyren seguía con aquella expresión taciturna en el rostro y tras cenar junto a ellos, se había ido a sentar sola en uno de los extremos del campamento, con _Sombra_ tumbado a sus pies.

La elfa apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con Wynne antes de cenar; la veterana maga había decidido seguirles en aquella aventura y prestarles su apoyo, en parte como agradecimiento por salvar al Círculo y en parte, suponía Leliana, por un claro deseo de volver a experimentar la vida en el camino, la incertidumbre de no saber qué les esperaba al día siguiente, sentimiento y deseo que Leliana compartía, por mucho que intentase negárselo a sí misma.

Aunque Leliana ya no se preguntaba cómo Tyren había acabado entre los Guardas Grises ni el por qué de la pena que se adivinaba en el fondo de sus ojos azul verdoso; ella misma se lo había contado una de las noches en que habían compartido guardia de camino a la Torre, al parecer a la elfa le resultaba más fácil hablar con ellos cuando se encontraban a solas que reunidos en grupo, algo que podía comprender. En realidad, entendía bien los sentimientos de soledad, añoranza y la sensación agobiante de encontrarse rodeada de extraños que Tyren arrastraba, ella misma había tenido que huir de su patria años atrás, dejando tras de sí todo cuanto conocía, todo su mundo, que se había desmoronado tan rápida y dolorosamente ante sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza, aquellos eran recuerdos amargos que prefería dejar enterrados en lo más profundo de su memoria, un pasado lejano ya que debía permanecer sepultado en lo más hondo de su corazón.

—Parece demasiado joven para cargar una responsabilidad tan grande sobre sus hombros —dijo la amable voz de Wynne mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tendía un pequeño vaso de barro—. Es vino caliente y especiado.

—Gracias —Leliana cogió el vaso y sonrió—. A mí también me lo parece, ¿cuántos años crees que tiene?

—Mmm, probablemente no más de veinte años.

—Tiene diecisiete —intervino Alistair desde el otro lado de la hoguera, donde estaba pasando la piedra de amolar por la hoja de su espada—, me lo dijo el otro día.

—Oh, por el Hacedor, es todavía más joven de lo que pensé, aunque por lo que veo, entre su gente ya es considerada una adulta —comentó la maga.

Ante las miradas confusas e interrogantes de Leliana y Alistair, Wynne se apresuró a explicarse.

—El tatuaje de su rostro. Tengo entendido que sólo los dalashanos adultos llevan el rostro tatuado.

La verdad es que aparte de resultarle curioso y en cierto modo exótico, Leliana no había pensado en que el tatuaje facial de Tyren fuese mucho más que un adorno hecho para resaltar sus facciones, como las mujeres de Orlais hacían con el maquillaje.

—Tú tampoco pareces muy mayor, Alistair —oyó decirle a Wynne al Guarda.

—Veintidós el próximo invierno… Si es que para entonces no estoy en el estómago de algún Engendro Tenebroso —rió algo macabro ante la oscura broma—. ¿Y tú, Leliena?

—No, no, la edad no se le pregunta a una dama —sonrió la juglar haciendo ruborizar ligeramente al hombre—. Pero unos pocos más que tú.

—Oh, pues no los aparentas —comentó Wynne.

—Gracias.

—¿Y siempre es así? ¿Siempre se aísla de los demás?

—Cuando estamos todos juntos, sí —contestó Alistair a la pregunta de la maga.

—¿Problemas con que seamos todos humanos?

—Eso parece. Por lo que nos ha contado, nunca hasta ahora había abandonado a su clan y Duncan tuvo que hacer uso del Derecho de Reclutamiento para traerla consigo —explicó el ex templario.

—Hm, así que un deber no deseado y la melancolía y la nostalgia del exiliado —dijo Wynne.

Leliana asintió las palabras de la maga, y miró la figura de Tyren, estaba sentada de espaldas a ellos sobre un tronco caído, sin la pesada armadura que protegía su cuerpo encima parecía mucho más menuda y frágil, alguien a quien querrías proteger, sin embargo, Leliana había sido testigo ya de la fiereza y maestría con la que manejaba el mandoble, casi tan alto como ella; a la pelirroja todavía le sorprendía que fuese capaz de levantar aquella hoja sin apenas aparente esfuerzo. La verdad es que nunca había imaginado a los dalashanos portando semejantes armas, los veía más como diestros arqueros, pero Tyren había venido a demostrarle que los elfos errantes tenían otros talentos escondidos. Sus pensamientos volvieron sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en la Torre y recordó la decisión y ferocidad con las que Tyren entraba en combate, su estilo era brutal pero flexible, lo que perdía en velocidad lo compensaba con una agilidad casi increíble y unos reflejos rápidos y bien entrenados, sus lances y tajos eran fuertes y contundentes, igual rajaban a un adversario que lo noqueaban contra el suelo.

—… tendrá que superarlo —oyó que decía Wynne y volvió al presente—, todos tenemos penas y tristezas que afrontar. Y ella es una de los dos únicos Guardas Grises de todo Ferelden, mucho depende de vosotros —miró a Alistair y una sonrisa amable se dibujó en sus labios—, pero presionar demasiado puede resultar contraproducente ahora mismo.

—Y yo que esperaba ya un buen sermón —bromeó el hombre.

—Puede que más adelante si me desesperáis mucho —rió Wynne.

Leliana también rió pensando que la maga iba a ser una compañía agradable durante sus viajes, al menos más que el silencioso e inexpresivo qunari y la bruja de lengua afilada. Miró de nuevo a Tyren y decidió que aquel era tan buen momento como otro para intentar comunicarse con ella, después de lo ocurrido en la Torre, quizá necesitase hablarlo con alguien, la mayoría de ellos había comentado sus experiencias durante el camino de vuelta y la cena, pero la elfa no había añadido ni uno solo de sus pensamientos a los de los demás.

—Suerte —le deseó Alistair al verla levantarse e ir en dirección a su líder.

No se acercó en silencio, sino que hizo el ruido suficiente para que ella supiera que se estaba aproximando, de todas formas, estaba más que segura de que la elfa sería capaz de oírla venir incluso si hacía uso de sus más refinadas habilidades, tenía un oído muy fino y unos sentidos bastante agudizados.

—¿Te importa si me siento un rato contigo? —le preguntó al llegar a su altura.

Tyren negó con la cabeza y mientras se sentaba junto a ella, Leliana vio que la elfa jugueteaba con algo entre sus manos, un pequeño saquito de cuero descansaba sobre uno de sus muslos.

—¿Tabas? —inquirió al reconocer el pequeño objeto.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo?

Tyren vaciló un segundo, pero finalmente le tendió el saquito que tenía sobre la pierna. Leliana dejó caer en su palma abierta un par de tabas y las observó, estaban pulidas y eran suaves al tacto, algunas de sus caras estaban labradas con cuidado y esmero, pequeños dibujos que a la juglar le recordaron el intricado tatuaje que Tyren llevaba en el rostro.

—Tamlen me las regaló por uno de mis cumpleaños —dijo la elfa en un quedo murmullo—, las labró él mismo.

Tamlen, recordó Leliana, el amigo que Tyren había perdido y cuya muerte pesaba sobre ella, siempre que mencionaba su nombre, la culpabilidad brillaba en sus ojos, la culpa y algo más, se dijo la pelirroja, quizá rabia e ira contra sí misma por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlo, por haberlo tenido que abandonar.

—Son preciosas —comentó no queriendo compartir sus pensamientos con Tyren, ahora mismo no era el momento y lo único que lograría sería que la castaña se cerrase en banda de nuevo.

—Es de las pocas cosas que pude traerme conmigo del clan —alzó la mirada y una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios, un recuerdo agradable—. Merill, Fenarel, Tamlen y yo solíamos jugar mucho con ellas, Merill conocía muchos juegos. A veces apostábamos.

—¿Dinero? —inquirió curiosa, era raro tener a Tyren hablando tan abiertamente de sus días entre su gente.

—Jaja, no, a nosotros no nos hacía falta el dinero de los shemlen, eran otros los encargados de mercadear con ellos cuando era necesario.

—¿Entonces?

—Cosas que encontrábamos en el bosque, pequeñas baratijas, flechas… Fenarel hacía las mejores flechas del clan, sin contar con las del Hahren Ilen, claro —sonrió de nuevo—. Gracias a lo malo que era jugando apenas tuve que preocuparme de hacerme mis propias flechas o pedírsela al maestro.

—Oh, no sabía que supieras tirar con el arco. —Hasta ahora nunca la había visto empuñar otra cosa que no fuera el mandoble, aunque pensándolo, recordó que entre las cosas que Tyren llevaba consigo había un bello arco.

—Yo soy… —una sombra cruzó sus ojos y rectificó— era una cazadora del clan, antes que a usar la espada, me enseñaron a emplear el arco, con ocho años era capaz de acertarle a un ciervo a más de cien pasos.

—¿Y cómo es que no lo usas más a menudo? —Aunque ella misma era buena con las dagas en sus manos, siempre prefería el arco sobre ellas y combatir desde la distancia, con una vista completa del campo de batalla, pudiendo prestar su apoyo a cualquiera de sus compañeros que lo necesitara con una flecha certera.

—La espada me gusta más —contestó Tyren sonriendo de medio lado y ante su mirada inquisitiva, continúo explicándose—. Hay algo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que consigue encender mi sangre, acelerarme el pulso y darme una fuerza y una velocidad que en otras condiciones no siento. Es excitante. Y me hace sentir viva.

Los ojos de Tyren brillaban mientras hablaba y gesticulaba con las manos, una parte de Leliana, aquella que había dejado atrás hacía dos años la comprendía perfectamente; el riesgo, la adrenalina y el incierto baile con la muerte en el filo de una espada. Ella también había sentido esas cosas antes, en una vida que ahora le parecía lejana.

—La verdad —dijo para dejar los recuerdos atrás—, nunca había imaginado a los elfos luchando con espadones.

—¿Y te llamas juglar? —fingió un sorprendido tono Tyren.

—Bueno… sólo conozco una historia dalashana —reconoció algo reluctante, herida en su orgullo de contadora de historias.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó rápidamente Tyren, los ojos expectantes ahora, casi los de un niño deseoso de oír un nuevo y emocionante cuento. Adorable, pensó la juglar para sí.

—Una que habla de cómo Shartan, un elfo esclavo del Imperio de Tevinter, levantó una rebelión contra sus señores y se unió a Andraste en su lucha. ¿La has oído alguna vez?

Tyren asintió y Leliana sintió algo muy cercano a la decepción, había esperado poder contarle aquella historia sobre su pueblo, pero había sido tonto por su parte pensar que la elfa desconociera aquel capítulo tan importante para los dalashanos; Shartan y los suyos habían roto las cadenas de la esclavitud y tras la caída del Imperio, habían sido recompensados con la tierra de Dales, un lugar donde poder vivir libres y en paz, por lo menos hasta que la Capilla se volvió contra ellos por no profesar fe al Hacedor y haber vuelto sus creencias hacia sus antiguos dioses. Dales, la tierra originaria de los dalashanos, la gente de Tyren.

—Pero —la voz de la elfa atrajo de nuevo su atención— me gustaría volver a oírla.

La media sonrisa dio paso a una completa que incluso alcanzó sus ojos, un gesto que Leliana nunca había visto en Tyren, era una sonrisa sincera sin trazas de nostalgia o pena, hermosa y, se dio cuenta, cautivadora; la pelirroja estaba segura de que habría atraído las atenciones de más de un hombre o mujer dentro del clan, y de que las seguiría atrayendo de prodigarse más.

—¿Así que te gusta escuchar historias?

—Sí —asintió sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios—. Siempre que Hahren Paivel contaba alguna historia o cuento, nunca me lo perdía. Algunas me las llegué a aprender de memoria y… —ahora la sonrisa se volvió tímida— él me dejaba contárselas a los niños más pequeños. Tamlen solía meterse conmigo diciéndome que en vez de cazadora tendría que haberme hecho aprendiz de cuenta cuentos.

—Oh, entonces algún día tendrás que contarme tú una historia a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —y de nuevo la sonrisa cautivadora—, pero esta noche te toca a ti, yo lo he pedido antes.

_Oh, por el Hacedor_, pensó Leliana enternecida, Wynne tenía razón, Tyren parecía demasiado joven para la responsabilidad que tenía por delante, viéndola en aquel momento expectante por oír aquella historia, le recordó más que nunca a una joven que apenas ha dejado atrás la niñez; nadie podría creer que era una de los dos únicos Guardas Grises supervivientes de Ferelden, que era capaz de luchar con la fiereza con la que la había visto hacerlo frente a las abominaciones del Círculo, que debía, junto con Alistair, reunir un nuevo ejército para poder hacer frente a la Ruina.

—Muy bien, pero antes de empezar ese relato —le dijo—, ¿por qué no hablamos de lo ocurrido en la Torre? No has dicho nada al respecto desde que salimos de allí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tyren, la sonrisa había desaparecido y la sombra había vuelto una vez más a sus ojos.

Leliana pensó cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir a continuación, si presionaba demasiado, la elfa no le diría nada y se alejaría de ella, y quizá no volvería a hablarle como había hecho hacía un momento.

—Has estado muy callada desde entonces, como si estuvieras dándole vueltas a algo en la cabeza. Lo que ocurrió allí, lo que tuvimos que enfrentar fue desagradable… y horrible para todos. A veces es bueno hablar las cosas, poner en común las experiencias vividas para liberarnos de los fantasmas que dejan tras de sí.

Por unos minutos Tyren guardó silencio, la mirada clavada en el suelo, _Sombra_ levantó la cabeza y emitió un quedo quejido, la Guarda alargó la mano para acariciarlo, casi como si le dijera con aquel gesto que todo iba bien. Por un momento, Leliana estuvo casi segura de que la elfa se levantaría sin decir nada más y se iría, pero su temor resultó infundado cuando Tyren finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Apenas os conozco, no sois más que un puñado de shemlen con el que me veo obligada a viajar, no tengo por qué compartir nada con vosotros… —el tono de aquellas palabras era amargo, aunque no resentido y eso le dio a la juglar esperanzas de lograr que Tyren comenzara a abrirse un poco más.

—Bueno, somos un puñado de humanos que cubrió tus espaldas allá en la Torre y que está dispuesto a seguiros a Alistair y a ti a dónde haga falta para ver el final de esta Ruina.

—Nadie os obliga a venir —masculló la elfa mientras rascaba al mabari tras las orejas.

—Cierto, estamos aquí por nuestra propia voluntad…

—Creía que estabas aquí por la voluntad de tu dios —le cortó Tyren sarcástica, mirándola nuevamente.

Leliana podría elegir ofenderse y dar por terminada la conversación, pero eso era exactamente lo que Tyren quería conseguir con ese comentario y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por aquella joven. Así que puso su mejor sonrisa antes de responder.

—Y es mi voluntad seguir la Voluntad del Hacedor. Podría haber elegido no hacer nada y quedarme en Lothering.

El ceño de Tyren se contrajo, obviamente contrariada por el resultado obtenido.

—Sólo… ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Eres peor que Alistair —gruñó al final apartando los ojos de ella.

Leliana contuvo como mejor pudo la risa que quería escapar de sus labios; había visto los, la mayor parte de las veces, infructuosos intentos del ex templario para mantener una conversación larga con Tyren, pero la elfa siempre parecía acabar exasperada de sus chistes y comentarios jocosos.

—Insisto porque puedo ver que necesitas hablarlo con alguien, sea lo que sea que esté dándote vueltas por la cabeza, necesitas sacarlo, ponerlo en palabras. Tyren —el tono con el que pronunció su nombre hizo que la elfa volviese su mirada nuevamente hacia ella—, te lo dije ya antes, no estás sola, quieras o no admitirlo, nosotros estamos contigo en esto. Sé que echas de menos a tu gente, a tus amigos, a tu familia, que odias estar aquí rodeada de humanos y lejos de todo cuanto conocías, pero si has aceptado que tu camino es luchar contra la Ruina, entonces necesitas empezar a confiar en nosotros.

Leliana la miró expectante, casi podía ver la lucha interna que se estaba desarrollando dentro de la elfa.

—Sabes, creo que puedo vivir sin que me cuentes esa historia —dijo Tyren finalmente—. Buenas noches.

Se levantó sin añadir nada más y se marchó hacia las mantas sobre las que dormía cuando acampaban, seguida inmediatamente de _Sombra_. Leliana suspiró, quizá había presionado un poco más de la cuenta, pero algo en la expresión de los ojos de Tyren cuando se había marchado le decía que no iba del todo mal encaminada, algo que no iba a tardar mucho en comprobar.

**oOoOoOo**

—¡Aaaaah! —Tyren gritó mientras giraba sobre sí misma y decapitaba de un solo tajo al hurlock que tenía delante de ella, mientras la oscura sangre de la criatura le salpicaba.

De no haber sido por _Sombra_ y la capacidad que ella y Alistair tenían para sentir a los Engendros Tenebrosos, habrían caído de cabeza en la emboscada; nada menos que una docena de genlocks y otros tantos hurlocks liderados por un hurlock alpha que les habían rodeado en cuestión de segundos. Pese a ello, estaban haciéndoles frente con eficiencia; el periplo en la Torre del Círculo les había enseñado a luchar juntos y a combinar sus habilidades de manera productiva, aunque bien que les había costado trabajo al principio y, tuvo que reconocer Tyren, todo era gracias a Alistair; el hombre podía parecer denso y algo tonto en ocasiones, pero había resultado tener una buena vista estratégica para el combate y muy pronto había diseñado diferentes formaciones con las que podían hacer frente a sus enemigos explotando al máximo el potencial de cada uno.

Tyren estaba destrabando su espadón del cuerpo de un genlock, cuando sintió cómo un enemigo se deslizaba tras su espalda, sin tiempo para volverse y parar el inevitable golpe, maldijo entre dientes las costillas que retenían su acero. Sin embargo, lo que sintió no fue la mordedura de una espada o una daga, sino un golpe sordo contra la armadura y algo que se deslizaba por ella hasta el suelo. Cuando por fin pudo volverse, se encontró un hurlock con el cuello atravesado por una flecha de Leliana. Sin tiempo para buscar con la mirada a la pelirroja, encaró a un par de enemigos más, mientras sus compañeros daban cuenta del resto.

Alistair luchaba no muy lejos de ella a su derecha, utilizando espada y escudo con una eficiencia admirable, el segundo tanto para defenderse como para asestar contundentes golpes y empollones contra sus oponentes. Sten estaba a su izquierda algo más apartado para que ninguno de los dos se estorbasen en las maniobras más amplias que debían hacer con los mandobles; el qunari era un guerrero excepcional también, su tamaño imprimía a sus tajos una fuera demoledora capaz de abrir el torso de un engendro tenebroso de un solo golpe. Los hechizos ofensivos de Morrigan estaban dando buena cuenta de los genlocks, mientras que los curativos y de apoyo de Wynne les mantenían en pie en la línea de ataque. La puntería de Leliana con el arco era increíble, podía acertar a sus objetivos incluso cuando se encontraban trabados en cerrada lucha con alguno de ellos y sus flechas siempre parecían ir a dónde más falta hacían. Finalmente, _Sombra_ estaba dejando claro por qué los mabari eran considerados los mejores perros de guerra, él solo había dado cuenta de dos hurlock, destrozándoles el cuello tras derribarlos, y sus dientes estaban haciendo un formidable trabajo mordiendo y rompiendo tendones de piernas.

Tras acabar con otro hurlock, Tyren fue a por el alpha, su espada conectó con el enorme hacha del engendro, intercambiaron varios golpes que hicieron estremecer los brazos de la Guarda; Tyren se encogió sobre sí misma, esquivando un lance horizontal que a punto estuvo de costarle la cabeza, recuperándose rápido, amagó un movimiento hacia la derecha logrando que por unos preciosos segundos, el alpha dejase descubierta su guardia, momento que aprovechó para, variando rápidamente la trayectoria de su espada, abrirle el abdomen, derramando sus entrañas por encima de la armadura mientras caía al suelo. Y con la muerte del cabecilla, los demás no tardaron en reducir a los pocos engendros que quedaban en pie.

—Uff, ha sido interesante —jadeó Alistair mientras recuperaba el aliento—. Un poco de ejercicio para estirar los músculos.

—Hm —fue la única respuesta de Sten.

—¿Alguna herida que tratar? —inquirió Wynne mirándoles con ojo crítico a todos.

Tyren sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre de la hoja de su espada, aún le maravillaba el brillo inquebrantable del arma que había conseguido en la Torre después de resolver una especie de prueba de invocación; _Yusaris_, así se llamaba aquella espada antigua de valor incalculable.

—Será mejor que no nos entretengamos mucho —oyó decir a Alistair.

Al mirar, vio cómo Morrigan y Leliana estaban moviéndose entre los cuerpos de los enemigos caídos.

—Ten… —vaciló un segundo— Tened cuidado con la sangre.

—Sé lo que hago, Guarda —dijo Morrigan secamente—. Estas criaturas pueden llevar consigo cosas útiles para nosotros, así que podemos permitirnos los minutos.

Tyren asintió, reconociendo la lógica de la bruja y luego miró a la juglar, la pelirroja no parecía estar rebuscando entre los cuerpos como Morrigan, sino recuperando las flechas usadas.

—No sabemos cuándo podremos volver a reabastecernos, así que es mejor no desperdiciarlas —le dijo Leliana al sentir sobre ella su mirada.

—Muy bien, pero no os entretengáis mucho. —No sentía enemigos cerca, pero un nuevo grupo podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

Volvieron a acampar cerca de la orilla del lago, no muy lejos de un estrecho río que vertía allí sus aguas; un buen lugar para que todos pudieran darse un baño y disponer de agua fresca con la que rellenar sus pellejos. Si todo iba bien, pensó Tyren mientras repasaba su armadura en busca de abolladuras o agujeros, llegarían a Risco Rojo al día siguiente; no es que estuviese deseosa de alcanzar la villa precisamente, pero sabía que más tarde o más temprano tendría que hacer frente al hecho de que ahora iba encontrarse rodeada de muchos más humanos.

—Creo sinceramente que necesitamos que un herrero les eche un vistazo a nuestras armaduras —oyó comentar a Alistair; el ex templario estaba sentado en frente suyo al otro lado de la hoguera y, como ella, también revisaba su equipo—. No me gustaría comprobar si esos engendros son capaces de colar una flecha por alguno de estos agujeros.

Y para dar énfasis a sus palabras, sacó uno de sus dedos por un hueco entre los anillos de la cota de mallas.

—Supongo que en Risco Rojo podremos encontrar uno, ¿no? —dijo Tyren. La verdad es que ambos llevaban las mimas armaduras que habían vestido en la batalla de Ostagar, con algún que otro añadido encontrado en la Torre, pero tanto su peto como la cota de Alistair necesitaban una mano hábil que arreglase los peores desperfectos. Era eso o comprar nuevas piezas, mas su bolsa no es que estuviese muy llena.

—Mmm… Quizá tampoco nos llegue para un buen arreglo —comentó la elfa.

—Siempre podemos buscar algún trabajo en el tablón de la capilla —sugirió Alistair.

Tyren asintió, si no les quedaba más remedio, era una solución tan buena como cualquier otra, no siempre era dinero rápido y fácil, pero aquellos trabajos solían estar bastante bien pagados. Y, tuvo que admitir un poco a regañadientes, ayudando a solucionar problemas a esa gente, estaban comenzando a lavar el nombre de los Guardas Grises que Loghain había arrastrado por el barro al acusarles de traicionar y matar al rey Cailan y el desastre de Ostagar.

—Sten —llamó al qunari.

—¿Guarda?

—¿Necesitas también arreglar tu armadura o alguna pieza nueva?

—No es necesario.

—Algo que podemos tachar de la lista de la compra, entonces —dijo Alistair divertido.

Tyren asintió, una pequeña sonrisa insinuándose en sus labios, y miró alrededor del resto del campamento; Wynne y Morrigan no vestían armaduras ni utilizaban armas, así que por ese lado tampoco había que preocuparse, aunque seguramente ambas vendrían a decirle pronto si debían comprar cataplasmas, lyrium o ingredientes para sus pociones, venenos y antídotos. Siguió buscando con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro de la juglar.

—¿Dónde está Leliana? —preguntó.

—Creo que dijo que iba a darse un baño, quería aprovechar que aún no ha oscurecido del todo —explicó Alistair.

Tyren pensó que bien podría esperar a que la pelirroja volviese del río para preguntarle si su equipo necesitaba alguna reparación, de todas formas, hasta que no llegaran a Risco Rojo no iban a poder comprar nada. Pero _gracias_ a la juglar, a lo que le había dicho unas noches atrás, apenas podía conciliar el sueño. Bueno, tuvo que admitir, no sólo era culpa de sus palabras. Y si la juglar tenía razón…, no, se dijo, probablemente la tenía, era sólo que hasta ahora la persona con la que siempre había compartido sus miedos y dudas, sus flaquezas e inquietudes había sido Tamlen, él siempre había estado allí cuando le había necesitado, escuchándola sin juzgarla, dándole su apoyo y sus ánimos, comprendiéndola y haciéndole ver cuando las cosas que estaba haciendo no eran lo correcto. Pero Tamlen ya no estaba y dejar que otra persona ocupase aquel lugar le hacía sentir que le estaba traicionando de alguna manera, traicionando su memoria y el fuerte lazo que les había unido desde niños.

Miró hacia el lugar donde el río corría, oculto a su visión por una línea de gruesos árboles que crecían a lo largo de la corriente; quizá, se dijo, le debía una disculpa a Leliana, ella había intentado ayudarla, su intención había sido buena…

—¿Qué harías tú, Tamlen? —preguntó en un susurró que ninguno de sus otros compañeros oyó.

"Iría a pedirle perdón, lethallan. Eso por lo menos", casi le pareció escuchar decirle. Sonrió de medio lado y dejando a un lado el peto de la armadura, se puso en pie y fue hacia sus mantas a recoger ropa limpia.

—Creo que yo también voy a darme un baño —le dijo a Alistair en respuesta a la mirada interrogante del hombre y siguió hacia el río sin esperar a que él dijera nada, no quería escuchar uno de sus chistosos comentarios precisamente ahora.

Se aproximó al río en silencio, caminando como si estuviese acechando a una presa; Leliana estaba medio sumergida en una pequeña poza, de espaldas a ella, no la vio ni la sintió acercarse; las últimas luces del día se apagaban, sumiendo el lugar en sombras, la quietud y el silencio sólo roto por el sonido del agua al correr y el canto de un ruiseñor. Tyren observó unos segundos a Leliana, lo único visible era la mitad de su espalda, la piel blanca estaba marcada por pálidas cicatrices que la cruzaban de hombro a hombro; aquellas, pensó la elfa, no parecían las cicatrices que deja una espada.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el rato mirándome o vas a bañarte? Aunque el agua está un poco fría para mi gusto.

Tyren no pudo menos que sorprenderse, creía que se había acercado en completo silencio, que Leliana no había notado su presencia, pero obviamente estaba equivocada, quizá la había estado observando demasiado tiempo como para que se percatara de que estaba allí. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se desnudó rápidamente y se metió en el agua a una distancia prudencial de la otra mujer, era la primera vez que se bañaba con otra persona ajena al clan.

El agua estaba más que un poco fría, pero de alguna forma su cuerpo agradeció la sensación. Leliana se había movido y ahora la miraba directamente, por unos momentos, Tyren sintió la necesidad de hundirse más aún en el agua.

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste —dijo apartando su mirada de la pelirroja.

—¿Si?

—Yo… te pido perdón por haberme ido como lo hice. No quería ofenderte ni nada de eso… Es sólo que… que…

No sabía cómo seguir, Leliana no era Tamlen, nunca podría serlo, ni Merill ni Fenarel, como Wynne no podía ser Ashalle, ni ninguno de los otros podía soñar jamás con ocupar el lugar de la gente de su clan, pero eran todo cuanto tenía ahora; ella nunca había estado sola, desde que recordaba, el clan había cuidado de ella, protegido y criado, enseñado a cazar y a luchar, siempre rodeada de adultos preocupados por su bien estar y de amigos con los que jugar y divertirse mientras crecía, con los que hacer travesuras, con los que compartir sueños y miedos. La soledad era terrible, sentir que no había nadie con quien hablar encogía su corazón.

—No estás sola, Tyren —dijo suavemente Leliana, como si pudiese ver perfectamente a través de sus pensamientos—. Puedes hablarlo conmigo, sea lo que sea lo que te preocupa, estoy aquí, como están los demás… Bueno, puede que Morrigan y Sten no, ella se burlaría y él… creo que no diría mucho.

Tyren sonrió ante el tono divertido de la juglar.

—Eso está mejor, deberías sonreír más a menudo, pero no mucho o te saldrán arrugas… ¿a los elfos os salen arrugas, verdad?

—Jaja, sí.

—Y eso me gusta aún más —sonrió Leliana a su vez—, tienes una risa bonita, Tyren.

—Em… gracias —sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente ante el cumplido.

—De nada, es la verdad. Y disculpas aceptadas —dijo la juglar mientras se dirigía a la orilla y salía del agua.

Tyren no tardó mucho en seguirla, de haber sido verano, habría aguantado mucho más tiempo dentro del agua, pero con la caída de la noche y el frío otoñal, era más de lo que podía aguantar antes de que los dientes le empezasen a castañetear. Una vez en la orilla, se secó y comenzó a vestirse.

—¡Uh-oh! —oyó exclamar a Leliana detrás suyo.

Giró la cabeza un momento para ver qué era lo que había llamado la atención de la juglar y la vio mirando su espalda… Ah, por supuesto debía ser eso, pensó mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones de suave cuero.

—Es precioso… Debió llevar horas que te lo hicieran, ¿no?

Tyren sintió cómo Leliana se aproximaba a ella, por un instante creyó que la pelirroja deslizaría la mano por su espalda para seguir el intrincado diseño del tatuaje que la cubría desde los hombros hasta la mitad de la columna como una pirámide invertida, pero la juglar se paró a un par de pasos de distancia.

—Unas cuantas, sí.

—Se parece al que llevas en la cara.

—Representan lo mismo, aunque el de la espalda me lo hice un año después —contó mientras cogía la camisa clara y se la ponía—. Fue por una apuesta que perdí con Tamlen.

Una vez terminada de vestir, se sentó en el suelo para ponerse las botas y vio que Leliana hacía otro tanto.

—¿Y qué representan? —le preguntó.

—A uno de nuestros Creadores, Andruil, la Cazadora, ella me protege y da fuerzas a mi arco y a mi espada.

—Wynne nos contó que sólo os tatuáis la cara cuando cumplís la mayoría de edad.

—Así es, aunque no tiene que ver con la edad física, sino en sí se está o no preparado para ser adulto, algunos tardan más que otros en poder hacer el ritual.

—¿Ritual?

—Sí, no es simplemente pedir que te hagan el tatuaje y ya está, ¿sabes? Es todo un evento cuando llega el momento, debemos meditar y pedir la guía de los Creadores y luego viene el Vallaslin, la Escritura de Sangre; es el Guardián del clan quien la lleva a cabo y durante el tiempo en que te está tatuando no puedes moverte, gritar o derramar una sola lágrima, si no soportas el dolor es que no estás preparado para ser un adulto.

—Debe ser duro, todo ese tiempo.

—Lo es, pero es lo que nos convierte en adultos a ojos del clan, no hay nadie que no quiera pasar por ello.

La conversación pareció morir ahí, Tyren sabía que si seguía hablando de sus costumbres, los recuerdos de sus días con el clan volverían a su mente inevitablemente y con ellos la pena y la nostalgia. Y Leliana debió entender su silencio, pues no insistió más sobre el tema.

—Creo que va siendo hora de volver con los demás, apenas queda luz ya —comentó la pelirroja haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—En la Torre… tuve miedo —musitó Tyren con la mirada perdida más allá de las aguas del río y notó más que vio cómo Leliana volvía a sentarse junto a ella—. Durante todo el tiempo, desde que los Templarios cerraron la puerta tras nosotros, tuve miedo.

Tyren encogió las piernas, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas y rodeándoselas con los brazos, no sabía por qué, pero finalmente había decidido compartir aquello con Leliana, quizá porque necesitaba hacerlo, porque necesitaba que alguien la escuchase, aunque no fuese Tamlen, y la única persona que se había atrevido a preguntarle había sido la juglar, la única a la que su silencio hosco, sus miradas frías y de indeferencia, sus arranques de sarcasmo no habían echado atrás.

—Nunca en mi vida había visto cosas como esas… esas abominaciones —se estremeció levemente—. En el bosque, cuando buscaba a Tamlen, sentí miedo la primera vez que me enfrenté a un Engendro Tenebroso, pero luego, con cada uno de ellos que lograba derribar, iba desapareciendo. Para cuando fui a Ostagar y a la Espesura Korcari, entrar en combate con ellos ya no me hacía vacilar ni un segundo.

"Sin embargo, con las criaturas de la Torre fue distinto, aun sabiendo que podía vencerlas, que mi espada podía dar cuenta de ellas, los escalofríos recorrían mi espalda cada vez que aparecían ante nosotros. Y luego el Demonio de la Pereza…

Y el mundo de sueños en el que habían sido atrapados; se había encontrado sola en aquel lugar que entre su gente se conocía como El Más Allá, allí donde moraban espíritus y demonios, donde los soñadores entraban sin saberlo, aquel lugar de aspecto real e irreal al mimos tiempo; allí había tenido que luchar sola, hasta que uno a uno había ido encontrando a todos sus compañeros y los había liberado de sus propios sueños.

—¿Qué viste? —le preguntó suavemente Leliana.

Vaciló, Tyren dudaba entre contarle o no lo que el demonio había preparado para ella, el sueño en el que había querido atrapar su mente, para ir devorando su fuerza vital, pero ella había visto los sueños de todos ellos, ahora no tenía derecho para negarle aquello.

—Estaba en la fortaleza de los Guardas Grises —su voz era apenas un susurro—, Duncan estaba allí y otros que no conocía, pero también estaba mi gente, Merill, Fenarel, Ashalle… todos, hasta Tamlen. Duncan decía que habían ido a buscarme, que ahora que habíamos terminado con la Ruina y nada amenazaba ya la paz del mundo, podía volver con mi clan…

"Al principio no fui consciente de nada, me lo creí todo, podía volver a casa…

—Todos nos creímos nuestros sueños —dijo Leliana cuando su voz murió—. Eran los anhelos más profundos de nuestros corazones. Y tener miedo es normal, lo importante es que no te dejaste vencer por él. Luchaste bien, Tyren.

La elfa frunció el ceño, por unos segundos estuvo tentada de decirle que qué sabía ella sobre si había luchado bien o no, ninguno de ellos sabía nada de los dalashanos, ni de sus costumbres, tradiciones ni mucho menos sus formas de luchar más allá del arco y las flechas. Pero era consciente de que esas palabras las dictaba aquella parte de ella que aún se negaba a aceptar que ellos eran ahora todo cuanto tenía, que su clan la había exiliado y que seguramente nunca más volvería a verles, que era una Guarda Gris que debía hacer lo posible por salvar a Ferelden de la Ruina que se cernía sobre sus tierras.

—Todos luchamos bien —dijo finalmente.

—Sí, y ahora Alistair y tú contáis con el Círculo de Magos como aliado.

Tyren miró a Leliana, la pelirroja parecía tener una fe inquebrantable en ellos, no dudaba de que lograrían unir un nuevo ejército y vencer con él a los Engendros Tenebrosos y al Archidemonio; la elfa no tenía ni idea de dónde sacaba la mujer aquella convicción que ella estaba bastante distante de sentir, quizá de su propia fe en su dios.

—¿Cómo puedes creer de esa forma en nosotros? —le preguntó.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo hasta que empecéis a creer en vosotros mismos —sonrió y se puso en pie—. ¿Volvemos con el resto?

Tyren asintió y se levantó, pensando en las últimas palabras que le había dicho caminaron de vuelta a las tiendas y la hoguera sobre la que Alistair estaba preparando la cena; _Sombra_ salió corriendo a su encuentro y Tyren lo recibió acariciándole la ancha cabeza. Sí, se dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas junto a sus mantas y observaba a la juglar entrar en su tienda, quizá deberían empezar a creer un poco más en que podían hacerlo, creer en que era una Guarda Gris, en que podía luchar contra aquella Ruina; una parte de ella le decía que aquellas habrían sido también las palabras de Tamlen, "cree en ti, lethallan y lucha, porque nuestro clan también depende de vuestra victoria".

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Las estrofas pertenecen a la canción "Quién llora hoy por ti", de Tierra Santa (del CD: _Indomable_).

En el primer capítulo se me pasó comentarlo, pero el nombre de Tyren se pronuncia "Tairen".

Y sí, una elfa con espada de dos manos no es algo que cuadre mucho con lo que se ve en el juego de los elfos y las armas que llevan, pero ya había jugado una aprtida anterior con una elfa pícara y quería probar otra cosa xD


	4. No es sólo mi deber

**III**

**NO ES SÓLO MI DEBER**

* * *

_Esto es lo que soy,_

_en mi corazón está._

_Esta es mi razón,_

_la luz de mi oscuridad._

_(…)_

_Navegué sobre el dolor_

_y nunca me quise unir,_

_pero a veces tocar fondo_

_me ha enseñado a resistir._

_

* * *

_

Aún faltaban algunas horas para el anochecer y finalmente todos los preparativos estaban hechos, sólo quedaba esperar a que el sol se ocultara y la batalla empezaría; las miradas temerosas de aquellos que cruzaban por delante de Tyren le recordaban que ya no quedaba mucho para enfrentar los horrores que desde hacía varios días asediaban la villa de Risco Rojo. Sentada en un extremo de los escalones de la Capilla veía ir y venir a los hombres que formaban la milicia local, la mayoría de ellos salían de la herrería con sus armaduras y armas reparadas y listas para el combate; al final convencer al herrero no había sido tan complicado, había bastado con una promesa, promesa que Tyren esperaba poder cumplir. Murdock, el alcalde, seguía dando instrucciones a los hombres que dentro de no mucho defenderían con sus vidas sus hogares. Y los que no estaban por allí, se encontraban en la posada, bebiendo cerveza hasta que hicieran desaparecer el miedo, Tyren sólo esperaba que no estuviesen tan borrachos como para confundir la empuñadura con el filo.

Exhaló un suspiro, la batalla era inevitable y pensar más en ella no le iba a ayudar ya; ella y sus compañeros habían hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano para que la villa estuviese lo mejor preparada posible; Ser Perth y sus hombres tenían los amuletos bendecidos por la Madre Hannah y habían preparado una trampa con el aceite encontrado en el almacén; Owen estaba trabajando a un ritmo frenético para tener todas las armas y armaduras listas para la noche; habían convencido a Dwyn y sus dos compañeros para que se unieran a las defensas de la ciudad, incluso habían persuadido a aquel orondo y desagradable tabernero, que ahora Tyren podía ver manoseando nervioso la espada que uno de los hombres del alcalde le había dado; la elfa dudaba seriamente de que sobreviviera a la batalla, pero tampoco iba a ser algo que le quitase el sueño.

Alejando sus pensamientos del inminente combate, recordó la confesión que Alistair le había hecho nada más llegar a la villa; el ex templario había resultado ser el hijo bastardo del rey Maric y, por lo que Tyren sabía de las monarquías humanas, eso lo convertía en el heredero al trono de Ferelden, aunque él ya había dejado claro que nunca en la vida había ambicionado tal cosa, obviamente prefería que el tal Arl Eamon se ocupase de aquella tarea. A ella no es que le importase mucho quién se sentase en ese trono, esa persona podría considerarse rey de todas las gentes de Ferelden, que los dalashanos no le iban a rendir ninguna pleitesía, ellos eran libres y no conocían señores a los que obedecer, salvo a los mayores y Guardianes de cada clan.

_Sombra_, echado a sus pies, levantó la cabeza un momento para volver a bajarla, quién fuera que viniese debía ser miembro del grupo. Resultó ser Morrigan, la bruja de la Espesura se detuvo al llegar a su lado, pero no se sentó junto a ella.

—Me pregunto —dijo observando a la gente que se movía por la pequeña plaza— ¿por qué te tomas tantas molestias para ayudar a un puñado de humanos? Esto no es asunto nuestro, ni siquiera de los Guardas Grises.

Sí, Tyren sabía que Morrigan habría preferido no involucrarse en aquello, y aunque había dejado bien clara su posición, parecía dispuesta a seguir su mando y acatar la decisión que había tomado sobre ayudar a sobrevivir a aquella noche a las gentes de la villa.

—Shemlen o no, no puedo simplemente darles la espalda —le dijo a la bruja—. Están atemorizados y necesitan ayuda… Si mi clan se encontrase en una situación parecida, querría que alguien les ayudara.

—¿Eres consciente de que no muchos humanos ayudarían a un elfo en problemas, menos a un clan?

—Lo sé. Pero yo no soy shemlen y por eso no voy a dejar a esta gente abandonada a su suerte.

Recordó las expresiones de miedo y desesperación de los aldeanos, los ojos asustados y apagados de los niños que habían quedado huérfanos y se refugiaban en la Capilla, la determinación temerosa con la que los hombres de la milicia se preparaban para lo que pensaban iba a ser una muerte segura. Humanos o no, no podía abandonarles, de hacerlo aquellos rostros la perseguirían el resto de su vida. Y en el fondo sabía que la Guardiana del clan estaría de acuerdo con su decisión.

—Tsk —chascó la lengua Morrigan—, creo que últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo hablando con la niñita de la Capilla.

—¿Quieres que hable más contigo? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Para que me aburras con esas historias nostálgicas de tu clan, no gracias.

—¿Es que tú no echas de menos tu hogar? —miró a Morrigan, pero ninguna emoción parecía transcender su expresión de desdén mientras observaba a los hombres de la milicia.

—¿Esa choza en medio del pantano? ¿Estás de broma? Si acaso, echo de menos el poder caminar libremente sin estar rodeada de gente que me mira con suspicacia, como si fuera a convertirles en sapos con solo pestañear.

No había expresión, pero sí algo escondido en el tono de su voz, tal vez resentimiento, tal vez nostalgia o quizá sólo sarcasmo, Tyren no estaba muy segura, con los humanos siempre costaba entenderles, más aun cuando eran tan peculiares como Morrigan.

—De todas formas —retomó la palabra la bruja—, digamos que entiendo por qué ayudas a esta gente, incluso puedo ver la utilidad de tal acto para conseguir el favor de ese Arl Eamon. Pero ¿lo del niño y lo de la hija del herrero? Y no me hagas creer que estabas pensando en lo beneficioso de tales actos; al herrero podrías haberlo convencido bajo… ciertas amenazas. Y ya he visto que has prometido devolverle la espada a ese par de hermanos huérfanos, cuando sabemos que en manos de alguno de los nuestros tendría mejor provecho. Hace no mucho decías que los humanos no te gustábamos, pero últimamente parece que te desvivieras por ayudarles.

Tyren no dijo nada, porque qué iba a contestarle, le molestaba aquella capacidad de Morrigan para decir siempre las verdades más hirientes.

—¿Por qué no la dejas tranquila, Morrigan? —la voz de Leliana atrajo las miradas de ambas mujeres; la pelirroja acababa de salir de la Capilla, donde había estado ayudando con los heridos junto a Wynne y debía haber oído las últimas palabras de la bruja.

—¿Espiando, juglar? —inquirió no sin cierto sarcasmo Morrigan.

Antes de que Leliana contestara, a Tyren le pareció ver que cierta sombra oscurecía sus ojos azules, pero debieron ser imaginaciones suyas, porque enseguida la pelirroja estaba sonriendo.

—Simplemente pasaba por aquí —le dijo a la morena.

—Claro.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Morrigan?

—Ninguno, eres tú la que parece tener problemas con que le diga a nuestra líder la verdad.

—¿Que ayudar a este gente es una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Esa verdad?

—Piensa lo que quieras —le contestó la bruja y se volvió hacia Tyren—. Y tú no olvides cuál es tu deber como Guarda Gris.

—¡Morrigan…! —exclamó Leliana ante aquellas palabras, la morena simplemente rió.

—Está bien —intervino Tyren antes de que las cosas fueran a más, aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para empezar una discusión—. No te preocupes, Morrigan, sé cuál es mi deber, lo quiera o no, lo sé. Y si no quieres estar aquí, eres libre de marcharte.

Durante unos segundos ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, frío dorado contra brillante aguamarina, finalmente fue Morrigan quien rompió el contacto.

—Me quedaré, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no mueran los dos únicos Guardas Grises de todo Ferelden —dijo entre dientes y se marchó.

Tyren la vio dirigirse hacia el camino que subía al molino, seguramente esperaría la llegada de la noche allí arriba, ninguna de las personas con las que se cruzó osó detenerla.

—Sabes, a veces simplemente no entiendo a esa mujer —comentó Leliana sentándose detrás de ella un escalón por encima, dejando el arco a su lado.

—Ya somos dos —rió Tyren, aunque la elfa creía estar comenzando a comprender la peculiar forma de ser de Morrigan, en el fondo, había pensado en más de una ocasión, tenían algunas cosas en común, como sentirse extrañas entre tanta gente; puede que Morrigan fuese humana, pero Flemeth la había criado aparte del resto del mundo y apenas los entendía mejor que ella.

—Quizás sea porque nunca ha tenido amigos o un lugar que tema perder… Aunque, bueno, está su madre, ¿no?

—Puede que tengas razón, ¿quién sabe? —Tyren se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta apoyar la espalda en las piernas de la juglar.

—Yo me alegro de que hayas decidido ayudarles —la oyó decirle.

—Hm.

—¿Nerviosa? —Sintió las manos de Leliana sobre sus hombros; aún no estaba vistiendo la armadura, no se la pondría hasta dentro de un rato, no tenía sentido cargar con aquel peso hasta que la batalla no estuviese más cercana.

—Expectante más bien. Después de las abominaciones de la Torre, creo que unos cadáveres andantes no me resultan tan extraños.

—Esta gente está realmente asustada.

—Es normal, supongo. Hace unas semanas yo también lo habría estado, pero ahora… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó al sentir los dedos de la pelirroja moverse sobre sus hombros y cuello.

—¿Te molesta? —inquirió Leliana suavemente.

—Nnno… —La verdad es que era una sensación agradable.

—Te estoy masajeando los hombros, eso es todo. La tensión acumulada hace que los músculos se resientan y duelan.

—Si tú lo dices… —dejó escapar un suspiro. Sí, definitivamente era agradable.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, mientras Tyren disfrutaba de aquel masaje que estaba logrando relajarla bastante y apartar de su mente las preocupaciones de la inminente batalla.

—Leliana —dijo al cabo de un tiempo—, ¿de verdad te subiste a las aspas de un molino? —Preguntó recordando el comentario de la pelirroja al ver el molino de viento de Risco Rojo.

—Jaja, sí y no fue tan divertido como creí que sería —Tyren inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver la extraña pero divertida mueca de la juglar—. Acabé con un brazo y varias costillas rotas, a parte de un buen golpe en la cabeza. Lady Cecilie casi se muere del susto.

—¿La mujer que te crió? —volvió a mirar al frente, a la plaza que poco a poco se iba tiñendo con los colores del atardecer. Ya no faltaba mucho.

—Ajá.

—A mí también me crió una mujer que no era mi madre… No la conocí, mi madre murió al poco de nacer yo.

—Lo siento, Tyren, no tenía ni idea —las manos de Leliana pararon para darle un suave apretón en los hombros en señal de apoyo.

—No tiene importancia —sacudió la cabeza la elfa—. En fin, dejemos el pasado atrás, tenemos una batalla que ganar. —Y diciendo aquello se puso en pie, seguida de _Sombra_ y de la juglar—. Debo ir a ponerme la armadura y a hablar con Bann Teagan para asegurarme por última vez de que todo está listo… ¿Me acompañas? —La verdad es que siempre se sentía mejor si uno de sus compañeros estaba con ella cuando trataba con humanos a los que acababa de conocer, además, aquel hombre parecía haberse mostrado más amistoso de lo que a Tyren le gustaba.

—Por supuesto —asintió Leliana.

Y tras coger cada una sus armas, se dirigieron al interior de la Capilla.

Tyren, preparándose en una de las pequeñas salas de la Capilla, se retorció gruñendo tratando de ajustar las cinchas de su peto, colocarse la armadura ella sola siempre era una prueba para su paciencia y habilidad y algunas veces desistía dejando un par de trabillas sueltas, pero con una batalla encarnizada por delante no podía permitírselo, una pieza suelta podría ser la diferencia entre seguir con vida al amanecer o no. Así que volvió a gruñir intentando cerrar bien la parte superior sobre sus hombros.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Alistair, su compañero Guarda ya estaba enfundado en su cota de mallas y laminas de metal, si bien no portaba ni su espada ni su escudo.

—Por favor —contestó, consciente de que aquel no era momento para mostrarse orgullosa.

Alistair se puso a su espalda y comenzó a ajustar las cinchas de cuero, asegurándose de que el peto quedaba bien sujeto. Luego pasó a colocarle los guardabrazos.

—¿Estás enfada conmigo? —le preguntó el hombre en un susurro mientras acoplaba el primer guardabrazo sobre el hombre izquierdo.

—¿Debería estarlo? —inquirió extrañada.

—Bueno, por no haberte contado antes lo de, ya sabes, mi bastardía.

—Ah, eso.

—Eso, sí. ¿Estás enfadada?

—¿La verdad?

—Sí —contestó él pasando a su otro hombro.

—No me importa. Que seas o no el heredero al trono de Ferelden me es indiferente.

—¿En serio? —Alistair se puso delante de ella para mirarla a la cara. A Tyren le pareció que la expresión del hombre era de ¿alegría?

—Sí. No te ofendas, pero…

—¿Ofenderme? ¿Por qué iba a ofenderme? Es estupendo —rió el rubio, confundiendo un poco más a la elfa.

—¿Que me de igual que seas el heredero de tu medio hermano te parece estupendo?

—Sí —asintió vigorosamente—. Oh, debes pensar que estoy loco o algo así.

—Pues…

—Es que siempre que salía el tema de mi nacimiento, la gente dejaba de tratarme como siempre, de repente era el hijo bastardo del rey Maric, un posible heredero, un posible rival para Cailan, un posible títere… Ya sabes, política —una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios—. Por eso, es genial que no te importe, porque seguirás tratándome igual, como ese pesado humano que sólo sabe hacer chistes malos, que parece incapaz de hablar en serio y cuya cocina es deprimente, al que alguna vez has pensado ahogar con tus propias manos.

Para su sorpresa, Tyren se encontró riendo las palabras del ex templario, que realmente parecía feliz.

Alistair sonrió complacido, era la primera vez que hacía reír de aquella manera a Tyren, una risa sincera y abierta, la expresión de su rostro era alegre y relajada, casi, sólo casi, parecía otra elfa la que tenía delante.

—Se te olvida lo de buen estratega —añadió dicha elfa cuando las carcajadas cesaron.

—Cierto —volvió a sonreír ante el cumplido y se aclaró la garganta—. Y ahora que podemos dejar de lado el asunto de mi linaje, ¿quieres que te ayude con las grebas?

—No, de eso me puedo ocupar yo ya, pero gracias de todos modos.

Alistair asintió y se fue a apoyar en la pared cercana, mientras ella se ajustaba las grebas y los guanteletes.

—Sabes, Tyren —le oyó decir en un suave tono de voz—, tú eres lo único que me queda de antes de lo de Ostagar… Sé que no estoy siendo el mejor de los compañeros, que como recluta más veterano debería ser yo quien tomase el liderazgo, pero lo que le dije a Morrigan es cierto, no sirvo para dirigir, a mí me gusta seguir, es… más fácil. —En ese punto, Tyren levantó el rostro para mirarlo, pero Alistair mantenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo—. Y creo que puedo ver en ti lo que Duncan debió ver cuando decidió reclutarte —ahora la miró—. Eres fuerte y decidida, y sabes cuándo hay que hacer lo que debe hacerse, aunque sin anteponer el fin a los medios. Además, eres una guerrera formidable.

Tyren no sabía qué decir en aquel momento, nunca en su corta vida habría esperado recibir semejantes palabras de un humano, pero Alistair era sincero, podía verlo en sus ojos claros.

—Como te decía, yo lo perdí todo en Ostagar, a los camaradas que se estaban convirtiendo en mis amigos, a Duncan, a… mi hermano, aunque nunca llegué a conocerle. Tú eres lo único que me queda y la única persona que puede comprender qué significa ser un Guarda Gris, el veneno que corre por nuestras venas, las pesadillas… y el peso de la responsabilidad que está sobre nuestros hombros. Quiero creer que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Tyren miró al hombre que tenía delante de ella, hasta ahora no lo había visto más que como un compañero de viaje, alguien a quien necesitaba para poder enfrentar la Ruina; eventualmente se había dado cuenta de que Alistair había perdido cosas queridas como ella y que eso lo tenían en común, pero al luchar codo con codo y al hablar durante las guardias juntos, había comenzado a ser consciente de que compartían un nexo más, ambos eran Guardas Grises, ambos tenían el mismo deber y, admitió para sí, el mismo miedo de no poder estar a la altura, de fallar. Puede que Alistair se hubiese unido alegremente a la Orden, mientras que ella lo había hecho a la fuerza, mas su destino era ahora el mismo.

—Tú… —musitó Tyren sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, los rostros de Tamlen y Feranel bailaron fugazmente sobre el del ex templario— eres un amigo, Alistair.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él expectante.

Tyren asintió, puede que aún no fuese ni de lejos lo que sus dos amigos habían sido para ella, pero en la Torre primero y después de camino a Risco Rojo había comenzado a notar como la camaradería entre ambos crecía, puede que lo hubiese intentado negar en su momento, pero las palabras de Leliana le habían hecho comenzar a ver las cosas de forma distinta. Había perdido a su clan, pero rumiar su pena por ello y seguir aislándose no era lo mejor que podía hacer, la soledad era un lugar terrible en el que estar, sobre todo cuando empiezas a ser consciente de que hay gente a tu alrededor que se preocupa e interesa por ti. Quizá los humanos todavía le desconcertasen de tanto en tanto y aún prefiriera hablar con ellos por separado, mas a poco a poco estaba empezando a apreciar a aquel grupo de humanos, más el qunari y el mabari, que viajaban con ella.

—Pero —le dijo a Alistair medio en broma medio en serio— si no dejas de poner esa sonrisa idiota, me lo pensaré.

—Jaja, está bien. Aehem… Será mejor que vayamos fuera, el sol está a punto de ocultarse y no queremos hacer esperar a esos cadáveres andantes, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —sonrió Tyren, y tras coger su espadón y cruzárselo a la espalda, siguió a Alistair al exterior de la Capilla, donde el resto de sus compañeros y la milicia local ya aguardaban la llegada inminente del enemigo.

**oOoOoOo**

La luz acerada del amanecer comenzó a extenderse por el cielo, un nuevo día rompía sobre los defensores de Risco Rojo, que daban cuenta de las últimas criaturas; había sido una noche larga, agotadora, terrible, pero la victoria era suya, aunque también habían tenido que pagar un precio; algunos milicianos no lo habían logrado, cayendo bajo el acero y las flechas de sus enemigos en defensa de su villa, de su hogar, pero ningún cadáver andante había superado su última línea de defensa y la gente que se refugiaba en la Capilla estaba a salvo. Habían perdido gente, sí, pero otros muchos habían sobrevivido y la villa se mantenía en pie. Con la llegada de los primeros rayos de sol, los gritos de victoria y alegría se extendieron por todos los defensores.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —Exclamó Alistair sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la armadura salpicada de sangre ajena.

—¿Es que lo dudabas? —preguntó Tyren, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo para sentarse, el sudor escurriendo por su cara manchada de polvo y sangre. _Sombra_ se echó junto a ella; el mabari había luchado bravamente, cubriendo sus espaldas.

—Por un momento tuve mis dudas, sí —contestó el ex templario, siguiendo su ejemplo y sentándose en el suelo, dejando a un lado el pesado escudo y la espada —. ¿Y cómo ha quedado el tanteo final?

—¿Aún seguís con esa tontería? —inquirió Morrigan no muy lejos de ellos.

—Pero ha sido divertido —comentó Leliana sentándose entre los dos Guardas y comenzando a desencordar el arco.

—Sí —sonrió Tyren—, deberíais haber participado también —añadió mirando a la bruja y a Sten, el qunari estaba apoyado en la pared frontal de la Capilla, en la que entraban algunos milicianos para comunicar la buena nueva.

—No veo la utilidad de contar los enemigos abatidos, se les reduce y ya está —dijo el qunari, su expresión inmutable.

—Al fin, alguien con sentido común —suspiró exageradamente Morrigan.

—Bah, no sabéis divertiros —apuntó Alistair—. Si no he perdido la cuenta, han sido veinticinco.

—Me sorprende que sepas contar más de los dedos de las manos —le dijo Morrigan mordaz.

—Claro, también tengo los de los pies y los de todos vosotros, eso suman unos cuantos dedos —contraatacó Alistair; Tyren y Leliana rieron las palabras del rubio.

—Con el último, yo cuento treinta y tres —dijo la elfa, que ya empezaba a acusar el peso de la armadura, además, si no quería que la sangre se oxidase sobre el metal, dentro de poco debería quitársela y limpiarla, así como el espadón que descansaba a su lado.

—Mmm… Yo diría que _ese último_ ha sido más mío que tuyo —intervino Leliana—, una de mis flechas le acertó en el cuello.

—Pero aún se movía cuando yo lo atravesé con la espada, así que es mío —dijo Tyren sacando pecho y arrancando sendas carcajadas de Alistair y la pelirroja.

—Parece que lo estáis pasando bien, nadie diría que acabáis de pasar una noche como ésta —comentó Wynne acercándose a ellos; tras la batalla, la maga había ido a comprobar el estado de los heridos más graves, que habían sido llevados al interior de la Capilla, de la que ya comenzaban a salir aldeanos, en sus ojos brillando algo cercano a la sorpresa, como si no pudieran creer todavía que habían sobrevivido.

—Hemos ganado, es un buen motivo para estar contentos —dijo Tyren; la verdad es que el juego del conteo había sido idea suya, algo que hacía cuando salía de cacería con Fenarel y Tamlen, le había parecido una buena forma de recordarles y aquello le había dado ánimos al comienzo de la batalla, cuando la cantidad ingente de enemigos le había hecho albergar las mismas dudas que a Alistair.

Y aunque el combate había sido duro y sostenido, y los enemigos habían estado cerca de desbordarles en más de una ocasión, finalmente habían resistido, codo con codo o espalda contra espalda, vendiendo cara la tierra que iban cediendo, se habían hecho con la victoria. El sol se alzaba ya en el cielo del este y aquella noche de horror, sangre y muerte quedaba por fin atrás. Mas no todo había terminado aún; Tyren alzó la mirada hacia el imponente castillo que se alzaba en lo alto del risco, como si vigilase la villa desde aquella altura casi inexpugnable.

—Eso puede esperar todavía —le susurró suavemente Wynne inclinándose a su lado—, ¿alguna herida o corte?

—Nada de importancia.

—¿Seguro? Incluso las heridas más pequeñas pueden agravarse si no se limpian y tratan debidamente —le advirtió la maga.

—Entonces bastará con que me de un buen baño —rió Tyren.

—Oh, esa es una gran idea —comentó Leliana.

—Y eso lo dice alguien que casi ni se ha despeinado —bromeó Alistair señalando a la juglar, cuya armadura estaba libre de manchas de sangre.

—Ventajas de ser arquera —la pelirroja le sacó la lengua.

—Muy bien, pues sugiero que vayamos a la posada y aprovechemos para bañarnos todos y descansar —indicó Wynne.

—¿No deberíamos pensar en ir al castillo y ver qué está ocurriendo allí? —inquirió Tyren apoyándose en su espadón para ponerse en pie; Alistair y Leliana hacían otro tanto.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Tyren —abundó Alistair.

—Qué sorprendente —se oyó decir a Morrigan, pero el ex templario decidió ignorar la pulla, con lo visto aquella noche su deseó por entrar en el castillo y encontrarse con Arl Eamon no hacía más que volverse ansiedad, algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo allí arriba y tenían que averiguar qué era.

—Por el Hacedor, niños, si apenas os mantenéis en pie —dijo Wynne en un tono de voz que a Tyren le recordó a las veces en que Ashalle le intentaba hacer ver el poco sentido de lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo.

—Pero…

—Nada de "peros" —advirtió la maga interrumpiéndola—, todos necesitamos descansar, ha sido una noche muy larga.

En ese momento, Tyren fue consciente de las miradas del resto, esperaban a que ella dijese la última palabra, hasta Morrigan y Sten aguardaban su decisión; la elfa les observó a todos unos segundos, Wynne tenía razón, estaban agotados, podía verlo en sus rostros, en la forma en que alternaban el peso de sus cuerpos de una pierna a otra, en la posición caída de sus hombros y ella misma se sentía al límite de su resistencia; habían pasado toda la noche luchando, desde la caída del sol hasta prácticamente su salida, y no eran los únicos, algunos miembros de la milicia yacían sobre los escalones de la Capilla dormitando, sin fuerzas ya para ir hasta sus casas.

—Descanso —dijo lacónicamente y enfiló hacia la posada en la parte alta de la villa—. ¡_Sombra_! —El mabari se levantó y fue tras su ama agitando su cola.

—Una sabia decisión —sonrió Wynne, siguiendo a la Guarda.

En la posada, les recibió una más que contenta Bella, la joven, que gracias a Tyren y la "valiente" muerte de Lloyd en la batalla, poseía ahora el local, les ofreció habitaciones y comida gratis y les preparó tinas de agua caliente para que pudieran sacarse la suciedad del cuerpo.

Tras el relajante baño, en el que casi se había dormido, Tyren entró en la habitación que compartía con Morrigan, la posada no tenía muchos cuartos y la elfa había creído más conveniente que Wynne y Leliana compartiesen uno y ella y la bruja otro, sólo los Creadores sabían hasta qué punto la paciencia de la maga y la juglar aguantaría los comentarios cortantes y sarcásticos de Morrigan, así que era mejor así. La morena estaba echada en la cama, si bien aún no dormía.

—¿No tienes sueño? —le peguntó Tyren mientras cogía de su bolsa un paño, aceite y la piedra de amolar.

—Es difícil dormir con el jaleo que están montando ahí abajo, no me extraña que los muertos anden en esta ciudad, no pueden descansar tranquilos —contestó Morrigan.

—Hm… —Ciertamente, el ruido de la celebración que algunos aldeanos estaban llevando a cabo en la sala común de la posada se podía oír perfectamente allí arriba.

—¿Y tú no piensas dormir? —inquirió la morena arqueando una ceja al ver cómo Tyren se sentaba en el jergón con el peto de su armadura entre las piernas y el aceite y el paño en las manos.

—Sí dejo mucho tiempo la sangre sobre el metal, se oxidará —explicó la elfa.

—Aunque me fastidie admitirlo, esa vieja maga tiene razón, necesitas descansar y dormir. Eso puede esperar.

—¿Preocupándote por otra persona? Apenas puedo creerlo.

—Ja, muy graciosa. Muertos de cansancio los Guardas Grises no valéis mucho.

Desde algún lugar debajo de la cama, salió un quedo gañido.

—Ves, hasta esa bestia maloliente está de acuerdo conmigo —dijo Morrigan arrugando la nariz, un gemido siguió esas palabras—. Sí, me refiero a ti, perro.

—Vamos, _Sombra_ no huele tan mal, ¿verdad? —un ladrido contento—. Además, creo que se ha dado un baño voluntario en el lago.

—Eso explica la peste a pelo mojado.

—_Uuuuooo_…

—Creo que has herido sus sentimientos.

—Es todo teatro, créeme.

—Bueno —suspiró Tyren, decidiendo dejar a un lado la tarea de limpiar la armadura—, sois tres contra uno, así que por esta vez os haré caso.

Dicho lo cual, y tras arrojarle un hueso al mabari y cerrar un tanto las contraventanas, se echó en la cama y se enrolló en una de las mantas, no tardó ni cinco minutos en dormirse profundamente.

Morrigan la observó desde su lecho; Tyren era la primera dalashana que había conocido, nunca antes había cruzado su camino con el de los elfos errantes y al principio le había parecido una criatura exótica, con los tatuajes que recorrían su frente, pómulos y barbilla, con esas palabras en su propia lengua que decía de tanto en tanto. La forma en que al principio se había aislado de todos salvo del mabari le había recordado un poco a ella misma, que siempre intentaba poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y el resto del mundo, porque crear lazos con ellos era empezar a caer en la debilidad de los sentimientos y Morrigan no necesitaba de tales cosas y había llegado a creer que Tyren tampoco. Pero estaba equivocada; a la elfa no le gustaba estar sola, su aislamiento era por una simple razón racial, ellos eran los primeros humanos con los que tenía que compartir camino y destino, y por una simple razón de nostalgia por la pérdida de su clan, la Guarda echaba de menos a su gente, que había sido todo su mundo hasta que tuvo que marcharse. Sin embargo, según habían pasado los días y la camaradería había empezado a crecer en el grupo, Tyren se iba abriendo un poco más con ellos, la mejor prueba había sido aquel absurdo juego de contar los enemigos abatidos; la joven elfa había perdido a sus amigos de toda la vida, pero parecía más dispuesta a hacer nuevos entre aquellos que la acompañaban, pensó Morrigan frunciendo el ceño.

—Amigos —masculló quedamente girándose hacia la pared— ¿quién necesita amigos?

**oOoOoOo**

Tyren se encontraba en la antesala del salón principal del castillo de Risco Rojo, ajustando la aljaba cargada de flechas a su espalda, podía sentir las miradas que todos los que pasaban a su lado le dirigían, ella se había convertido en la última esperanza para salvar al hijo de su señor y acabar con el terror que se había adueñado del lugar; viajaría a la Torre del Círculo en una carrera contra el tiempo para traer consigo a un grupo de magos y el lyrium suficiente como para que uno de ellos penetrase en el Velo y pudiese hacer frente al demonio que había poseído el cuerpo del muchacho. Era consciente de que la solución más rápida y sencilla habría sido acabar con la vida del demonio enfrentándolo en el mundo real, pero había sido incapaz de tomar esa decisión, matar a un niño era algo que ni siquiera quería imaginar. Y la otra opción, sacrificar la vida de Isolde tampoco entraba en sus planes, salvar una vida a cambio de otra no era justo, por eso había insistido tanto en que Jowan les diese una tercera vía, más arriesgada y complicada, pero, con la ayuda de los Creadores, nadie tendría que morir para salvar a nadie.

Suspiró, no es que se encontrase al cien por cien de sus fuerzas, no después de abrirse camino por el castillo a golpe de espada, pero si quería hacer las cosas de aquella manera, no le quedaba más remedio que apretar los dientes e ignorar el dolor de sus recientes heridas y el cansancio que poco a poco iría creciendo en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir sola? —le volvió a preguntar Alistair.

—Iré más rápido así. Además, no estaré completamente sola, _Sombra_ viene conmigo.

El mabari ladró su acuerdo.

—Aún así creo que debería acompañarte.

—No, os necesito aquí por si las cosas vuelven a ponerse feas. No sabemos si lo que sea que posee al niño volverá a dar problemas. Es mejor así.

—Los caminos son peligrosos, los Engendros Tenebrosos…

—Lo sé —cortó al hombre—, estaré bien, Alistair, los dalashanos tenemos cierta habilidad para pasar desapercibidos cuando queremos. Conozco el camino hasta la Torre y evitaré a cualquier grupo de engendros.

—Hm…

Viendo que el ex templario ya no tenía más argumentos con los que rebatir su decisión, Tyren terminó de ajustarse el justillo y las muñequeras de cuero que había encontrado en la armería del Arl; había cambiado su armadura pesada por defensas más ligeras que le permitieran avanzar más rápido y cansarse menos, por la misma razón, _Yusaris_ se quedaría allí, el espadón sería más una carga y un estorbo en aquella carrera que otra cosa y había optado por el arco de su madre como arma principal, aunque sinceramente, esperaba no tener que hacer uso de él.

—¿Le has hecho cambiar de opinión? —Leliana se acercó a ellos, una venda le cubría el antebrazo derecho, allí donde la espada de uno de esos cadáveres andantes la había alcanzado; el espacio más reducido y estrecho del interior del castillo la había acabado obligando a prescindir del arco y hacer uso de sus dagas en combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

La verdad era que todos, salvo las dos magas, se habían llevado algún recuerdo de sus enemigos, aunque afortunadamente no pasaban de ser cortes y rasguños sin la mayor gravedad.

—No —contestó Alistair.

—Ni lo intentes —advirtió Tyren a la juglar antes de que ésta abriese la boca—. Ya os lo he explicado antes, así que no hay nada más que añadir, iremos _Sombra_ y yo.

—De acuerdo.

Tyren frunció las cejas ante el rápido asentimiento de la pelirroja, junto con Alistair, Leliana había sido la que más pegas había puesto a su plan de ir por su cuenta a la Torre mientras los demás esperaban allí, le sorprendía que no intentase al menos una última vez disuadirla de su decisión.

—¿No tratarás de seguirme, verdad? —preguntó suspicaz.

—No —rió la juglar.

—Ey, a mí no me has preguntado eso —se quejó en un falso tono herido Alistair.

—Es que a ti conseguiría dejarte atrás nada más salir de aquí —dijo Tyren tratando de ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

—Mmm…, probablemente tengas razón, nunca fui muy rápido entre los otros novicios.

—Bien, es hora de irnos —el mabari ladró y agitó su cola mientras Tyren tomaba el arco que había dejado contra la pared—. Si las cosas se ponen feas aquí, no dudéis y haced lo que debáis.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Leliana estrechándole el hombro.

—Cuida de ella, chico. —_Sombra_ volvió a ladrar ante las palabras de Alistair.

—¡Guarda!

Isolde y Teagan vinieron a su encuentro justo cuando Tyren se dirigía hacia el portalón, se volvió hacia ellos.

—Yo… quería daros las gracias —le dijo Isolde, la mujer apenas se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

—Lo que vais a hacer, va mucho más allá del deber de un Guarda Gris… Gracias—añadió Teagan.

—Dadme las gracias cuando vuelva con los magos y hayamos salvado a Connor —sacudió Tyren la cabeza.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el portalón, no sin antes dirigir una elocuente mirada a sus dos compañeros, que asintieron a su mudo mensaje, si todo se complicaba en su ausencia sabían perfectamente lo que deberían hacer, les gustase o no, no podían dejar que más gente muriera.

Una vez ella y el mabari estuvieron en el patio, echó a correr sin mirar atrás, el sol estaba todavía alto, así que podría recorrer un buen trecho antes de tener que parar a descansar. Debía ser rápida, deslizarse sobre la tierra como cuando seguía los leves pasos de los ciervos en el bosque; si todo iba bien, alcanzaría la Torre en unos tres días, dos si sacrificaba algunas horas de sueño. Sacudió la cabeza, todo iba a ir bien, debía ser así.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Otro capítulo arriba; esta vez si he metido algún cambio, sobre todo la parte final, pero como ya dije, son añadidos para que la historia encaje mejor :)

Por cierto, minipunto para el que sepa identificar el guiño a cierta obra literaria que he hecho xD

Una cosilla, es posible que veáis objetos y personajes con los nombres distintos a los de la versión en castellano del juego, eso es porque yo jugué la versión en inglés y algunos de esos nombres no los estoy cambiando, así que si algo os chirría mucho es por eso xD

Muchas gracias a los que dejáis reivews ^^ y también a los que seguís leyendo este fanfic ^^.


End file.
